Child's Play
by Truemmerphantom
Summary: - Abandoned - - Shall be rewritten -
1. Introduction: The young one

**I don't own Fire Emblem.** Nitendo and IntelligentSystems do. I only played the game fifteen+ times. please don't burn down my house.

* * *

"Chrom, we HAVE to do something."

It was an usual day in the green and lively plains of Ylisse. An occasional cloud hided the burning sun, buzzing insects fell victim to their chirping predators and the wind blew gently through the tall grass, flowers and the occasional treetop.

"What do you propose we do?"

On this supposed-to-be usual day, a young lord, a younger cleric and a heavily armored knight with a heavily armored horse to his left were on the return trip to the capital of their land, passing small hills and forests along the way.

"I-I don't know..."

The blonde, twin-pigtailed cleric, wearing a yellow dress, some leather armor, brown traveling boots and being equipped with a staff, manufactured for healing purposes, looked down at a sleeping figure in the tall grass, concern in her eyes.

Her blue haired companion, the young lord, also looked concerned. He wore blue colored leather armor. It didn't protected his entire body however. His right arm was completely uncovered, most likely to show his birthmark off - a tear shaped drop falling into a crescent line. Tugged on his belt hung a sheeted long-sword with a tear shaped handle. Tugged at a shoulder armor piece on his left was a white cape.

The brown haired knight in his heavy, blue and silver armor examined the bundle of interest with a wary expression. "Milord, milady, be cautious: Not only is his coat of plegian origin, the patterns on it and the overall quality of the cloth are a clear indicator for a high ranking member of the grimleal cult!" The armored man looked like he wanted to impale the person on the spot.

"Ah, come on, Frederick!" the blonde cleric complained, "Look at him: He can't be older than seven."

And there, sleeping safe and sound, covered inside a black coat with purple ornaments, three eye-like symbols on either sleeve and faint yellow trimming lies a young, white haired boy, shifting to the left and right while hugging tight to a stuffed version of a dark dragon. Apparently he had a nightmare.

"Lissa is right. Compared to the frequent bandit raids and the mad king, this kid is the least of our worries," the lord added, observing the young one once more. With a sight, he continued: "Plegian or not, we can't leave him here. He is just a child."

"Southtown isn't that far away, is it?" the cleric asked. The kid still shifted from side to side, pain clearly visible on his face. The girl kind of pitied him. "Mrrm, that seems to be a really bad nightmare."

"YIKES!"

As if on cue, the little boy jolted up and opened his eyes in an instant. Two blood red irises jumped to the left and the right, up and down, in restless abandon, taking in all the tiny sights nature had to offer until they rested on the three figures in front of the little boy.

The lord smiled. "I see you are awake now." Red eyes fixated the blue haired man, "There are better places to nap than on the ground you know." He added in a gentle tone. "Here, give me your hand."

As he reached out, the little boy flinched, got up, tightened his grip on his dark dragon plushy, ran to the knight and hid behind his legs, observing the lord with fear in his red eyes. The coat, made for a grown up person, was left behind.

The cobalt haired lord, somewhat puzzled, sighed in defeat and moved his right hand through his hair. "Okay, what did I do wrong?"

He didn't get an answer. Instead, the young cleric moved slowly to the 'hiding' youth, sat down on her knees some distance away and leaned her head a bit to the side, holding the boy's coat in her hands.

The boy tensed, definitely not happy about the situation. A feeling his 'hiding spot' shared, even though he would never show or say it.

The girl faced the boy, a friendly smile on her face. "Hey, mister dragon, do you know who's coat this is?"

The boy, his fear conflicted with confusion, peeked out, some form of curiosity written on his face. "Me-deus doesn't talk..."

Ignoring the fact that the stuffed dragon was named after a particular shadow dragon which was slain by Hero-King-Marth millennia ago the cleric continued the conversation. She slightly saddened her face. "Aww, that's unfortunate, but understandable. Nan always said we shouldn't talk to strangers."

That triggered the boy's interest. "That's odd... Mother said the same."

The cleric lightened up. "Buuut I learned something interesting in my travels around the country. Wanna hear it?"

The child thought for a bit until he nodded, a smile planted on his face.

So she continued. "Well, while there are some scary looking people lurking around, like my idiot of a brother over there-"

"Hey!"

Lissa ignored him. "I also met a lot of friendly people, too. It is always fun to prank them." She giggled lightly. At the boys confused looks, she held his coat in his direction, still smiling. "My name is Lissa. I think the coat belongs to you, doesn't it?"

The boy blinked with his eyes a few times until he took his far-to-big-coat, deciding. Fear, confusion and curiosity had fought and nullified each other, leaving the young one in a slightly timid state. "Thank you... My name is Robin. Nice... to meet you." He then reached into one of his coat's inner pockets to uncover a 'book' (It was as big as the boy himself and had at least fifty thousand pages in it), opened a random page and began to read, oblivious to the glances the lord and cleric Lissa gave him.

His former 'hiding spot' glared a hole into the boy as he re-evaluated his physical strength. For some reason though, he set his eyes on the behemoth-of-a-book in the child's hands. "'Checkmate - A guide to tip the scales'?"

Young Robin didn't looked at him as he answered. "Mother wrote and created three copies of it. It's a guide about tactics. Very detailed, it contains old maps, explains benefits and disadvantages of different fighting styles, placement decisions, color choices and more. A lot of it is based off of first-hand-experience."

"She definitely 'tipped the scales' with that book." Lissa commented... Then she realized something. "Wait... There is no way I could've lifted that book up."

"Coat is enchanted. Endless-Pocket-Enchantment. Also makes stuff not as heavy as it used to be." The boy stated in a matter-o-fact-tone, continuing his reading session.

The knight wasn't satisfied with that answer. "An incredibly useful enchantment, especially for spies and thieves."

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Frederick, seriously?"

The lord slowly advanced to the boys position, only to trigger another of Robins panic attacks. Instead of running however, the child stood protectively in front of his stuffed dragon Medeus, holding the now closed behemoth-of-a-book like a weapon and gave the adult the most intimidating death-glare a child could bring up. "Get away with your pointy dragon-spanker!"

Silence.

Frederick glared a hole into the child's back.

The lord looked like someone put rhubarb into his pie without him noticing. (He really hated rhubarb.)

Lissa on the other hand could barely contain her laughter. "Pointy-Dragon-Spanker? That is glorious!"

"And accurate." the knight added, gently gripping the shaft of his lance.

The blue haired adult collected his thoughts. "Err, Falchion is no dragon... spanker."

Robin pouted. "Of course it is! Falchion is... effective... against dragons..." The Kid looked like he had realized something mid-sentence. "Waaait a bit... Falchion was used by the Hero-King to slay the shadow dragon, so that means..."

The blue haired sword wielder sighed, preparing for a lot of-

"You are Marth!" The boy's red eyes sparkled in euphoria and admiration.

Not-Hero-King-Marth had a puzzled look on his face. "Wha-"

Young Robin started to bombard him with questions, getting more and more excited. "Where did you find Bantu's Dragonstone? How did you met Minerva? What kind of person was Tiki like? How did you reclaim Falchion? Which strategies did you use against Medeus? What was Katarina like? Iwanttobeatacticianlikeher!" Massive amounts of overexcitement.

Followed by silence.

"Err, Robin, was it?" hyper-excited nodding greeted the confused lord. "Let... we should all go to Southtown. We can... look for your parents there... if you want..." The navy-blue haired and young man tried to process all the questions the young one had asked him... A task that gave him a headache.

Sir Frederick was quiet. He knelt down, grabbed the young boy, his behemoth-of-a-book and his stuffed dragon and set them down on the saddle of his war horse.

It earned him a giggle from the kid.

Cleric Lissa giggled, too. "Looks like someone likes you despite the spy-calling, Frederick."

The knight didn't answer and guided his horse towards the civilization, followed by a confused lord and a talkative cleric.

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

Hi there. Truemmer here. I don't have much to write here other than these few lines.

I had read a lot of fanfiction before and got inspired to write some stories on my own. This story is inspired by 'Only the Young' by 'TheAlmightyDork' and 'Continuum Shift' by 'AbyssOfMemories'.

My writing skills are not as refined and English is not my native language, but feel free to criticize me.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Introduction: The older one

**I don't own Fire Emblem.** Please don't throw tomatoes at me. Make soup out of it... please?

* * *

Southtown - Western District

It was a normal day in Southtown. Merchant's trade vessels unloaded and stocked up in the harbor, fishermen set sail, small boats moved through the canals, read headed traveling merchants set up shop and sold wares for three times their normal value...

"YIKES!"

And a certain woman had overslept. It wasn't a thing she usually does or something she did on purpose, however, it wasn't uncommon either.

"Earthquakes! Tsunamis! Man-sized Caterpillars!"

As she flailed around in panic, trying to escape the tight grip of her blanket and, as a consequence, falling down from her bed, an older woman leaned with her shoulder against the wall, holding an empty bucket in her hands. A sadistic smirk grew on her face as she watched the young woman losing her fight with the soaked bedcover. "Wakey, wakey, Morgan."

The flailing ceased. Hands emerged from underneath the cloth, slowly pushing it away to uncover the youthful face of someone in her late, late teens. Her shoulder length white hair was soaked with water and two blood-red irises looked dull in the direction of the older, grayish-blonde haired woman. The girl wasn't amused.

The older woman shook her head, chuckling at the sight. "I warned you. Forty-eight hours without sleep are not good for the biorhythm. And the sanity."

Morgan rubbed her eyes, slowly gaining back her consciousness. Did she studied all night long again? Probably. Well, she couldn't help herself when it came to that habit of hers. She tried to be efficient with her time, planning everything ahead in her head. Purchasing stuff? Read a tactical manual while walking to the market. Getting lost? Do some target practice on the tugs that want to steal things from you, report them to the town guards and find the way back. Working on the reception in the INN? Study! It's nighttime? Study more! Sleep is overrated.

Her body seemed to disagree though.

She slowly lifted herself from the floor, stretched her arms in the air... Took the fresh clothes from her smirking employer... "I am sorry, Magdalene... It won't happen again."

The older woman shook her head again. "No need for apologizing. We both know it will happen again." Morgan smiled sheepishly at the still smirking woman. "Get changed and grab your books. I need to visit the market and Walter has to stay at the barracks for the rest of the day. You have reception duty today."

Morgan yawned. A day at the reception. She would be mostly alone, but had time to study. She smiled. "Alright, I watch over the Inn then." The young woman folded the blanket together and wanted to change herself when she saw Magdalene still leaning in the door frame. The still-teen blinked with her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Her stomach greeted the world of the living and the smirk of the older woman grew into a grin.

Morgan gulped. "How... How long did I slept over?"

Magdalene's grin grew wider. "See you at dinnertime."

* * *

Morgan couldn't believe it. She had missed breakfast AND lunch? How would she survive the day? She already had issues with her low weight and now she missed two meals? Two Meals? Well, the older woman left her some apples, so she hadn't to work on an empty stomach. Still, she had to stay true to her eat-everything-in-your-sight-diet.

Yes, she was a glutton. A glutton that might actually lose some of her weight by eating. She was skinny despite eating three trays of food each time. She cursed her blood.

 _'It goes all into your arms'._ she thought to herself, glancing at the wet noodles which appearance betrayed their actual strength. The girl shook her head. _'Definitely not.'_

Her mind freely drifted through her memories, watching her younger self as she toddled to the smiling image of her father... Or both of them fishing at a river... _'Good old days...'_ When she wanted to recall her mother on the other hand, she only saw a blurry mess of something white with two red dots mixed in. Morgan had no idea what that image could resemble, but she secretly hoped it was her mother.

Another image bulldozed its way into the spotlight... It wasn't really pleasant. Basically, it contained a burning city and a giant winged shadow above a castle plus some growling red-eyed corpses walking around, but she discarded it as a bad nightmare and didn't thought much about it.

 _'Two hours and a half after noon... He should be here any moment now.'_ She was thinking about a young boy in a coat which was far too big for himself. The girl had to hold back a giggle when she remembered their first encounter. _'A child, barely six years old, trying to climb up a bookshelf to grab books containing advanced knowledge of tactics.'_

She had helped him with his struggles and was rewarded with the same warm smile she only knew from her lost father. It was actually quite interesting how much resemblance the two of them had. Like she traveled into the past and could watch him grow up. But no, that was impossible. It was still an interesting thought.

Anyways, she and the boy started to do their studies together or play multiple games of chess. She had to admit, that boy was a natural genius. Despite his youth, he can already cast C-rank spells and chess games against him were, bluntly said, brutal. But gods, he was adorable. Especially his pout. And his puppy dog eyes. They were golden.

The hugs though...

Morgan shuddered. The young one had a tight grip. When she agreed to be his 'Big Sis,' he had tears of joy in his eyes and tackle-hugged her so hard to the ground that one of her rips broke. Three more broke from his tight grip. _'If he wanted, he could hug Gangrel to death... Is that a viable strategy?'_ She thought about that a bit more. _'Mhh, probably.'_

Once she could support herself Morgan wanted to adopt him. Currently, the youth lived in (and frequently broke out of) an orphanage. She visited him once and could already see that he didn't liked it there. The other children either avoided or bullied him, only stopping when an adult showed up. It was no wonder that she mostly found him rushing through the town's library or dozing in a certain field outside of Southtown, with a stuffed dragon and a gigantic book near him.

The Inn's door opened.

Anticipating the sight of the fellow white-head, her hopes got crushed as a (unfortunately) not unfamiliar face with light-grayish blue hair entered the reception area. He was a nobleman, feared and hated by every father with innocent daughters... No, hated by every father period! _'Oh divine beings, I know I am not someone who usually does this stuff, but please, please, pleeease have mercy! Don't let him have his ways!'_

The grayish-blue haired Nobleman, formerly known as Virion, found his target. Slowly stepping forward, he had his gaze fixated on...

A red haired cavalier.

Morgan let out a breath she only now realized she was holding. _'Naga, thank you, thank you, thank you, I don't know how I can ever express my gratitude I feel towards you-'_

The Inn's door opened once more, this time with much more force. Four nasty looking, fur wearing... individuals entered. "Give us all your gold, beer and gals and I promise we don't kill all of you."

 _'Looks like Grima heard my prayer, too.'_ Morgan smirked, grabbing the emergency-sword from underneath the reception desk with her right hand while simultaneously charging up a Thunder spell with her left. The brigands, axes in their hands, were oblivious to her preparations and slowly stepped closer, trying to be intimidating.

They never knew what hit them.

The nearest one to Morgan's position was electrocuted on the spot, but still alive. Her magical abilities weren't strong enough to end lives anyway, so she had jumped on him while his comrades tried to process what exactly happened. The white haired girl grabbed the electrocuted one by the throat and threw him against a second bandit, knocking both out. _'Noodle-arms? Pah!'_

As she wanted to use the momentum to annihilate the remaining two brigands, she found out that the red haired woman from earlier didn't sat there with the nobleman and doing nothing.

"Needed to vent?" the white haired girl asked, a smirk on her face.

The read-head smirked back, impaling the last bandit in the room with her iron lance. _'Great... How do I get that out of the floor now?'_

Loud noises could be heard from outside the door. The tactician looked at the cavalier. The cavalier looked back, still smirking.

Both jumped into the prey.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

* * *

Hi there.

A chapter out of Morgan's perspective this time. I had a physical layout of this part directly in front of me, but i ended up writing a completely different version of it. I hope you like it.

And again, thank you for reading my rambling.

* * *

Reviews:

Guest-Reviewer:  
I didn't actually plan on pairing Robin with anyone... At least not in this story. I have plans with Morgan, though.

Anonymous:  
Don't worry, Robin will wield tomes. Especially tomes. And an E-classed sword(s). Look forward to the Longfort.

* * *

 **Edit:** January, the 22th, 2016: Fixed some spelling errors at the end of the chapter.


	3. Showdown in Southtown

**I don't own Fire Emblem** Nintendo and IntelligentSystems do.

* * *

Southtown - Western District - Near the Market Place

This had to be one of the largest bandit raids the town in the history of Ylisse. _'How many members did the group, no, groups had in total? They were everywhere!'_

Morgan was currently running through the thin side-streets, looking for possibilities to ambush, or rather distract, a 'small' group of twenty-one bandits, giving Sully, the read headed cavalier, and the group an opportunity to strike. The two already fought in multiple skirmishes before and were able to create a little strike squad on their own. Right now, their group consisted out of twelve guards (their lieutenant was wounded and Sully took the temporary leadership), five identical, read-haired merchants with the name Anna, her angry employer, the nobleman Virion (he must have confessed to three different woman by now), two scholars with pointy hats, an old man in his sixties who had beaten up at least ten bandits with his walking stick, three very, very, very angry house wives, an invisible knight and a pissed town major.

The Guards were equipped with Iron Lances and Iron Axes and the Anna's all seemed to carry Steel lances and tons of medical supplies. Her employer Magdalene was a retired war cleric, but she still carried her killer axe and her mend staff around. Virion was an archer, and a very good one at that, Morgan had to admit that. The scholars were equipped with basic wind spells, but they needed a long time to chant. When the tactician in training got a look at the old man, she sometimes saw him unsheathing an old Rapier out of his walking stick... She gave him bonus points for that. The house wives were equipped with a frying pan, a ladle and a broom, but gods, they were unstoppable.

The town major didn't fight, but his rally skills were top notch. Whatever he did, every time the tactician-in-training heard one of his speeches, she felt like she could obliterate the entire bandit raid on her own.

In open areas, they were an unstoppable force, but these cell of bandits had fortified their position. Their group consisted out of seven axe-men, equipped with three lumber axes and four actual battle worthy Steel Axes, three myrmidons with light Bronze Swords and eleven (!) archers. They had cut off one of the main streets to the market place and used carts and crates as a makeshift wall. If they advanced head-first, they would take at least heavy injuries. And loose some members. Unacceptable outcome.

So, she came up with the following plan: they divided into three different groups. Group one, consisting out of herself, two guards and the old man sneaked behind the enemy lines and flanked the bandits, aiming at the archers. The second group, which members were another two guards, the archest of archers (he deserved that title) and Magdalene, did basically the same, but they were on the opposite side. Once Morgan's and Magdalene's groups showed themselves, group Sully would crash in through the front, taking advantage of the chaos.

She just hadn't a plan B. _'Eh, it will work out. They don't have Robin as their tactician... I hope.'_

The bearded old man snapped her out of her thoughts. "Don't worry, lass, your plan is good. Bold, but good. These idiots won't know what hit them!" He knocked his walking stick at a wall to emphasize his point.

One of the guards spoke up. "The elder is right, your strategies saved us more than once. We all wouldn't be here if it weren't for the bright mind of yours." He mimicked the elder's action by ramming the shaft of his lance into the ground.

The other guard nodded. "I can't really add much to that. You have my trust, lady tactician." He saluted.

The tactician-in-training didn't knew how to respond to that. In the end, she smiled. "Thank you." She then moved slowly to an opening in the passageway, getting a good look at the brigands. Some of them weren't even on guard.

Morgan let out a small smirk before charging a Thunder spell. "Alright, let's do this. These brigands attacked the wrong town!" Determined smirks greeted her and she knew they were ready.

The orb of thunder flew, striking an enemy archer that actually hadn't had his sight in the direction the main force would emerge from. His cry of pain confused a lot of his team members, giving the four the perfect opportunity to strike.

The tactician-in-training closed the distance between her and one of the archers in an instant, grabbing him by the throat and smashing him against one of the startled myrmidons. In the blink of an eye, the sword wielding guard was beside her, blocking an axe swing with his shield. The old man came out of the shadows, unsheathing his hidden rapier and poking straight through the brigands heart.

As the remaining group focused their attention on the ambush, two arrows hit their marks, ending the lives of two unfortunate archers. An utterly intimidating war-cry could be heard, accompanying Magdalene's mad charge. The guards that accompanied her flanked her side, keeping her safe from injuries. Virion was somewhere on a roof, raining death at the enemies.

"Where shall I stab ya?" Sully began her move, the house wives directly behind her. The cavalier's Iron lance found the stomach of a surprised myrmidon, followed by the sound of a Steel axe embedding itself in a frying pan. As the owner desperately tried to free his axe, he found the tip of a broom in his gut and a ladle in his face. The frying-pan-lady then grabbed the Steel axe from the bandit, detached it from the kitchenware and embedded it in the enemy.

The Anna sisters and guards arrived next, overwhelming the remaining brigands. It all went well, but...

"Yer come with me, girlie!"

Morgan had made a mistake. She had observed the battlefield but forgot that she herself was also a part of it. A particular nasty brigand with bright red hair and a scar on his face had taken advantage of her absent mind and took her into a headlock. His grip was unbreakable and Morgan found herself short on air, slowly becoming dazed. He hold an axe at her body. The last thing she saw was that the fighting stopped.

Meanwhile

Small feet stomped through the market place, jumping over debris, lifeless bodies and broken merchandise. These feet belonged to a young boy, and he was currently followed by a blonde cleric.

"Robin, wait! You... are too fast!" she panted.

The young one had seen the fires first. He was reading, but as soon as he saw the smoke he had jumped from Frederick's horse and ran to the town like someone's life depended on it. Lissa had immediately followed, trying to calm the boy down. Robin on the other hand didn't, instead blasting everything and everyone away with advanced Thunder Magic, especially those who blocked his path or looked particularly nasty.

Eventually though, she was able to grab the boy by his coat and bringing him to a halt. He immediately turned around, fear and tears clearly visible in his red eyes...

Lissa, to some degree shocked when she saw him like that, gently grabbed one of his hands in both of hers and spoke with visible concern in her voice. "What's wrong?"

Young Robin visibly forced himself not to cry uncontrollably as he tried to answer. "B-Big Sis lives here!" He sniffed. "The e-evil-doers def-definitely angered her and sh-she..." The force was not enough. "She must have gone out of her home to beat them up and she can be a bit scatterbrained and... and... Idon'twannalooseher!"

If the situation wasn't like how it was now, she would adore the crybaby in front of her. Instead, she embraced him in a gentle hug. "Don't worry, we will find her."

"What have we-" The cleric couldn't even register what had happened as the brigand behind her dropped to the ground, electricity jumping through his remains.

The boy, still having tears in his eyes, retracted his left hand and looked hopeful into the clerics eyes. "Promise?"

The girl calmed herself and smiled at the young boy. "I promise."

Young Robin beamed up, replacing his tears of sadness with tears of joy.

Right on cue, Lissa's Idiot-of-a-brother Not-Hero-King-Marth arrived with Sir Frederick, looking disgusted at the black spot right behind the cleric. The lord spoke up. "Err... what happened here?" The knight on the other hand seemed to know the answer, glaring at the kid.

Lissa gently patted the young one on his back before she ended her hug to look at the spot. "Erm... I think Robin saved me from a bandit."

"And the black dust-" The blue haired man was cut off.

"Milord, that is the bandit."

Not wanting to continue the topic, the cleric spoke up. "You two, listen! We search after Robin's sister. Now!"

The lord raised an eyebrow. "He has a sister?"

The youth looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "She has white hair and red eyes. She is bigger and older than me, can eat tons of stuff without getting fat, is skinny, ridiculously strong, scatterbrained, studies to be a tactician, usually works in an Inn, oversleeps, wears an old, often patched up coat because it remembers her about her father-"

"Does she look like the girl one over there?" the knight asked, ignoring the boy's gaze.

Young Robin followed the knight's glare, noticing a big, nasty, boss-like brigand with an unconscious, white haired girl in an often patched up coat thrown over his shoulder, followed by injured members of his pack. An axe was constantly held close to her neck. They wanted to leave the town.

"Big Sis..." the boy answered, loosing track of what was going on around him for a second.

The lord counted seven enemies. Four axe-men counting the leader, one myrmidon and two archers. One of them didn't had a bow though.

"Hey, you there!" The four of them turned around, setting their sights on a war cleric (?) and three angry house wives. "We are gonna kick some bandit's behinds for grabbing our tactician! Wanna join?"

While the cleric, the knight and the lord processed the fact that they looked at an aging woman with a killer axe on her back, followed by three house wives who were equipped with a blood stained ladle, an equally blood stained broom and a blood stained Steel axe, the kid nodded, a smile on his face. "I'm in! And I have a plan, Magdalene."

Back to Morgan

The tactician slowly regained her consciousness, slowly opening her eyes. As her vision slowly came back, she was greeted by the sight of the sharp end of a Steel axe. She blinked a few times with her eyes, but the axe still remained. She then noticed that she was carried on someone's shoulder, and by the fact that her arms and legs were tied together plus the fact that the person she carried smelled pretty bad, Morgan came to the conclusion that she was getting kidnapped.

 _'Not the best way to wake up...'_

She kept her composure. It would certainly not help her if she started to panic now. The brigands would simply laugh at her.

 _'Let's see... My noodle arms are strong enough to tear through the rope, but I can't say the same to my legs. My sword is not on me anymore and if I use magic, they will notice me. I could snatch the Steel axe, but then-'_

"Hey, what's the lad doing there?"

From the corner of her eye, she could see a white haired boy in a far-to-big-coat who attempted to push a heavy cart in their direction... _'Wait... Is that Robin? What the hell is he doing there?'_

Apparently her nasty kidnapper thought the same. "Hey, waddaya think yar doin there?"

Young Robin looked at the bandit, eyes big. _'Are that the puppy dog eyes? That are his puppy dog eyes!' "_ Aww..."

Did she said that out loud? She said that out loud. Well, Robin continued, a completely innocent tone in his voice. "They said I should distract you."

The bandit's eyes widened. "They? But didn't they-" He turned around, seeing a blue haired lord with a white cape moving in the wind.

Everyone's attention was on the lord as he spoke with a booming voice. "By the authority of the exalted bloodline, I, Prince Chrom, hereby pronounce-"

Prince Chron said a lot more nonsense, but that wasn't important. Morgan felt that the rope on her legs was cut open and instantly knew what she had to do. _'Oh, sneaky little boy...'_

Prince Chrom finished his speech and the tactician-in-training could see a tiny shade of flustered red on his cheek. The bandits had a good laugh at his expense. The Leader smirked and dropped the axe down. "So, princy, what will ya do if we don' surrender ourselves and instead chop off the little head of yours?"

The blue haired man shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just the distraction."

The leader's smirk grew into a grin, but turned into an expression of shock as he felt his body being thrown through the air, hitting the back of one of his comrades and losing his consciousness.

Right after that, the remaining bandits immediately surrendered by dropping their weapons. they wouldn't have survived the oncoming onslaught of the guards, the Annas, the house wives and what not.

Morgan let out a deep breath. She heard the lord mutter something about 'the most embarrassing speech' or something and turned around to the young boy.

Only to get crushed by a bear hug.

"GAH! Robin! Air!"

She heard one of her bones snap... followed by three more, identical sounds.

His hugs are brutal.

* * *

Hi there.

This chapter might be a bit rushed to the end. I'm sorry. :/

Thank you for reading my rambling.


	4. Restless Tacticians

**I don't own Fire Emblem**. I just like to write fanfiction about one of my favorite games. Please don't throw me into the seven hells for that.

* * *

Southtown - Magdalene's Inn

Morgan lay motionless in her bed, her hands behind her head and stared expressionless at the ceiling. Her broken ribs were mended together, but her employer and healer Magdalene ordered the girl to rest, despite her protest. The older woman had also taken all the study material from her room so she had nothing to distract herself.

Now the tactician was bored. Like really, really, _really_ bored.

 _'I'm too bored to sleep._ ' she reasoned to herself. Morgan knew, it was ridiculous, but she couldn't explain it in any other way.

Then she heard screaming. A lot of screaming.

More curious than anything the girl jumped out of her bed, a puzzled expression on her face as she did so. _'Why is everything so... big?'_

As she slowly walked to the door that led out of her room and to the source of the intensifying screaming the white-head also identified growling and the smell of burned houses, goods and flesh. _'Is... the town of fire?'_

As she opened the door (she had to jump to reach the handle) the girl felt fear slowly crawling into her heart. _'What... is happening?'_

Everything burned. Everything screamed. The clouded night's sky was illuminated in an eerie orange color thanks to the fires on the ground. Ash fell down like snow. People died to red eyed undead monsters that manifested out of thin air hunting them down.

The building she stood in was nothing but a ruin, like every other building in the city. Morgan saw a lone guard being overrun by the undead. In the distance, she could see a shadow with three pairs of wings descending down behind a castle, vastly over-towering the building and the small mountain it was build upon.

She had no time to think about the shadow as the sharp end of a sworn pierced her vision.

Then she heard the scream of a young girl...

* * *

Morgan fell from her bed, screaming.

As her mind processed the clearly undamaged surroundings and realized that she had just another nightmare the young woman calmed down, stood up from the ground and slowly walked away from her bed, bumping her head on a wall she didn't saw because of the darkness.

 _'Right... It's the middle of the night.'_

Chanting a few words, a small ball of electricity formed itself in her left hand, illuminating her small room. A room she called 'home' for almost fourteen years now. _'Fourteen years? That much time had already passed?'_

She remembered. Morgan had awoken alone in a field as she was roughly five years old. Snow was falling from the sky as a war cleric, a great knight and their son found her. The girl had run aimlessly through the white landscape, shouting for her father...

 _'Father...'_

Before Morgan could continue any of her lines of thoughts, she slapped herself. _'Focus, Morgan! Father is somewhere out there. You will find him eventually.'_ The tactician thanked her inner everything-will-be-alright-voice and put on her patched-up-coat while making sure that she didn't incinerate anything. Done with that, the young woman stepped out of her room.

A lone candle shined in the dark hallway and the light of the orb of electricity joined the small flame in its work. A knight that the white-head knew all so well guarded two doors on the opposite side of her room, taking a quick glance at her appearance. "It's a bit late to take a walk outside." he said with an emotionless tone.

The tactician-in-training sighed. "You are a bit young to be a great knight." she answered, also in an emotionless tone.

Both of them looked each other in the eyes, evaluated one and another, but in the end both of them smirked slightly. "You have grown a lot in the past eight years." the knight said.

"Says the boy who got promoted from squire to great knight in less than four years." Morgan shot back. Then she looked him serous in the eyes. "Magdalene is still waiting for a letter. Even though you visited her this time, I honestly doubt that she will spare you the rant."

The knights slight smirk disappeared. "Mother didn't held back, indeed." He then changed the subject. "Am I right with the assumption that you had a nightmare, lady Morgan?"

Morgan looked to the ground and let out a deep breath. "Yes... The burned capital... and the winged shadow." She grimaced. "It... it felt like it was all real... The fires, the walking corpses, the shadow towering above a castle..." She shook her head, smiling at the man. "Honestly, Fred, I am starting to question my sanity."

Frederick put his left hand on her right shoulder to comfort her. "You are not insane. Far from it. Some of the actions and pranks you pull off might suggest otherwise, but you are definitely sane."

The white-head looked up, a small smile on her face. "I am sane? Frederick, I passed out on the battlefield. What kind of sane person does that?"

The knight smiled faintly back. "Indeed, what kind of sane person does that? Definitely not tacticians who rally soldiers, identical merchants, wives and the town major under their banner to throw twelve groups of bandits out of her hometown without losing anyone in the process."

The young woman inhaled to let out a deep sigh. "I didn't do that much. Honestly, without Magdalene, Sully, the old man and the terror of the innocents we wouldn't have succeeded. Also, I got kidnapped. A seven year old who bested me every time in chess and other tactical games had to come and rescue me."

Frederick perked up at that. "While traveling we had an encounter with a white haired boy who later claimed to be your little brother. Do you know anything about that and, if yes, explain?"

While he might be a bit ruff in the way he spoke the question, Morgan knew he didn't meant to be mean. "Do we talk about the same young, white haired boy with red eyes, tugged into a coat that is far too big for himself, who is also almost always carrying a stuffed dragon and a massive tacticians guide with him?" The knight nodded. The white-head giggled and continued. "I met him in the town library a year ago. I helped him reaching a book, we ended up studying and playing games together, he started to visit me at the Inn... He asked me if I could be his big Sis and nearly crush-hugged me to death when I agreed..."

The knight was silent.

"Well, I actually plan on adopting him as soon as I can support myself." Morgan added.

That caught the knights attention once more. "So he is an orphan." It was not a question.

Morgan caught onto that. "Frederick, is something wrong?" She didn't got an answer. Instead, the young woman heard some mumbling about 'potential spy' or 'sleeper agent' and other nonsense. The white-head sighed and smacked the man on the back of his head. "Fred, he is a child. A genius, but a child. It is more likely that he hugs Gangrel to death than spying on people he cares about."

The knight raised his eyebrow. "How do you know he cares about us?"

The white haired woman brought a finger at her chin. "Well, since you found him on your travels I came to the conclusion that you found him underneath a tree in a certain field outside of Southtown. It's the place where his mother had to leave him behind, from what I understood. He accompanied you into the city, so he grew somewhat attached to you or one of your... charges? Well, otherwise you would have been electrocuted by now. His magical abilities are top-notch."

Frederick nodded. "Lady Lissa had formed some kind of... bond with him and he refers to prince Chrom as 'Marth' because he wields the Falchion."

A smirk grew on her face. "So, you are promoted to be in charge of the royal day-care now?" No reaction from the great knight. Morgan giggled. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Anyway, do you know if he ran out of the city?"

The knight nodded again. "Indeed he did. As the moon raised, he made his way to the east. The way we came from. He said something about 'finding Medeus.' Speaking of which." He uncovered a certain stuffed dragon he carried in his pouch. "He forgot that on Perceval's saddle."

Morgan received the shadow dragon plush from her employer's son. "Thank you. I will bring it back to him immediately."

The man frowned. "Alone? In your nightgown?"

"Yup."

The knight sighed. "Take care. Milord want to ask you something in the morning."

The tactician-in-training smiled. "Noted. Well, see you later."

* * *

A grassy plain outside of Southtown

 _'I will come back. For now though, we have to part ways.'_ The white haired woman with yellow eyes gave the young one a last hug. _'I am... not good with this kind of stuff, but... stay safe. We will meet each other again. I promise you that.'_

Robin didn't knew what he had answered, but he got her coat and that big book as a reaction. She then mounted a wyvern and flew to the northwest. _'I just have to wait... right? Mom will be back... right?'_ The boy had asked these questions to himself for almost one and a half years now. He still had no answers.

Why had they to separate in the first place? Was it because of that scary tall man? Or these weird hooded guys? Or that weird Grima guy everyone talked about? Honestly, Robin had no idea. He just wished his mother would be back. He wanted to show her his improvements at battle tactics and magic. And his big Sis. And Marth. And Stabby-Mc-Pointy-Stick. And Lissa.

Footsteps interrupted his thoughts. The person who was approaching came directly to his position. Only five people knew of his secret hiding place of secretness. And if this person wasn't-

"There you are." A cheerful voice said. The young one stood up from his position and opened his eyes. There, right in front of him, was his big Sis, holding Medeus in her right hand and a sphere of electricity in her left. She wore her patched-up coat over her sky-blue nightgown. The female white-head smiled. "You forgot to retrieve Medeus from the knight. He has to watch over his two friends so he couldn't give it back to you. But that's what big sisters are good for, right?"

The young tactician beamed up. He had searched for his friend, but couldn't find him anywhere. The thought of having him left behind on that horse _might_ have crossed his mind, but it didn't matter in the end. They were reunited now. He took his silent friend from his big Sis and smiled happily. "Thanks, big Sis."

The young woman couldn't help herself but to giggle silently. Robins smile was the same her father had given her when he had taught her to read. She was only three or four, but it didn't stopped both of them.

The sky was still dark, but the sun would shine in two or three hours. Knowing that, Morgan gently sat the boy on her shoulders. A somewhat difficult task with only one hand, but she succeeded. "Let's go to Magdalene for now. I don't think you want to go back to the orphanage, do you?"

The boy shook his head as the girl moved back to the town. "Nope, I go with you. The orphanage was set on fire, anyway."

The older white-head frowned. "Really? I didn't know. Did anyone get hurt?"

Robin shook his head again. "Nope. They are fine... physically. They won't bully me in the future though." Morgan couldn't see it, but she knew that the youth was smiling.

So she scolded. "Robin, the children lost their only home. It is nothing you should smile at. I know, they didn't like you, but that shouldn't cloud your judgment. You want to be a tactician, right?" The boy nodded. "Imagine that these children were soldiers. You can't let them run into their deaths just because they threw harsh words at you. Or laugh at them when they lose loved ones because they pulled a prank on you. I know it is hard, but..."

"I understand..." The boy said, eyes downcast. "Being a tactician is an unthankful job. Mother said the same once."

The older white-head couldn't see it, but she knew that the young one was truly sad. She was sad, too. "My father also told me these words. 'A true tactician only accepts one loss: Him- or herself.' I might have been separated from him, but we will find each other again. I am sure of it."

The boy perked up at that. "He said that? My mother said the same. Do you think they know each other?"

The young woman shrugged slightly. "I don't know. I was still young when I woke up alone." She sighed. "I miss him."

The boy patted her head. "Don't worry, big Sis. I will be there for you until you find him again." Determination was in his voice.

Morgan lightened up a bit. "And I will do the same for you." Then another thought came to her mind. _'Should I do it? Pff, why not?'_ "Speaking of being there for you: Would you mind if I adopt you? Until you find your mother?"

Robin seemed to be a bit puzzled. "You mean... we would become family?"

"Yup."

"I'M IN!" The kid practically shouted into her ear, barely containing his excitement.

Even though her ear drums had to recover from the sudden attack, the white haired woman giggled happily. "Okay, then, from now on, you are my cute little baby brother."

"I AM NOT CUTE!" The kid pouted.

 _'Aww, he is adorable.'_

* * *

Southtown - Magdalene's Inn

It was really early in the morning as the two white-heads arrived. The young one had won his fourth game of mind-chess in a row, but Morgan had given him a hard time. Both of them only had their kings and the towers on the board. It was intense, but Robin somehow managed to trap her king with her own towers. The girl still tried to understand how the boy had done that until they reached the steps to the Inn. The first light was visible on the horizon.

The woman yawned. "And again, a night without a good rest."

The boy on her shoulders was also slowly dozing off. "Sleep is... overrated." Then he actually dozed off. Morgan giggled soundlessly and opened the door...

To be greeted by her smirking employer. "There you are. Morgan, if you go out on a night's walk, at least dress yourself properly."

The older white-head didn't had the energy to be embarrassed. "Sorry, I awoke from a nightmare and decided to bring Robin his stuffed dragon back. Your son didn't hold me back."

Her smirk dropped. "Pah, he is too busy being the royal nanny right now. Doesn't even take his time to write a letter for his old lady. He was probably collecting pebbles on the road instead." She then faced the young, snoring boy on the tacticians back. "At least the young one does something smart. Found him outside of Southtown again?"

Morgan nodded. "Yes, he had searched for Medeus. He fell into sleep one minute ago though."

The older woman's smirk returned. "You should adopt him."

"I will do that today."

The smirk widened into a grin. "Hah, always one step ahead, right?"

"Two. I will extend them to three sometime in the future." The girl giggled.

The grayish-blonde shook her head in good humor. "Alright, let him rest in your room for now and help me with breakfast. We need nine meals worth of food."

The still-teen tilted her head. "Nine meals? Do the royals really demand that much?"

Magdalene smirked again. "No, but you have to watch your diet."

As if on cue, the sound of a roaring bear could be heard inside the room. The older white-head began to blush in embarrassment. "Right... I didn't eat properly the other day... But it's still a lot."

"Says the woman that ate an entire bear in her youth."

"... Give me fifteen minutes."

"Only if you discharge the orb of thunder in your palm."

Morgan, still embarrassed, did so as she was told and climbed the stairs to the guest- and sleeping quarters to drop the youth off her shoulders. She gave a quick nod to the inexhaustible knight, did her extended morning routine and helped her employer preparing the breakfast.

Two hours later

Eggs. Lots of eggs. And bread. And cheese. And vegetables. And apples. Don't forget the apples.

Morgan had eaten A LOT. Six cooked eggs, half a loaf of bread loaded with cheese and lettuce and, at last, eleven apples. And she could have still eaten more. Much more. However, the girl knew when she overstepped her boundaries. Not that Magdalene actually cared much about her eating habits. At least as long as the girl washed the tableware.

And the white-head did so without any objections whatsoever. It was the least she could do, she always said. She already did a lot, unbeknownst to the tactician. For the old woman, the girl was like the little daughter she and her husband never had. And never will have...

The retired war cleric sighed. _'Cursed war...'_

She shook her head, suppressing any memory that tried to crawl into her line of thought. She lived in the present, not in the war. The current exalt was a far cry from the mad crusader. She had to remember that.

Which is why she brings the prince and princess of the country their breakfast, with her killer ax tugged on her back. The tactician-in-training wanted to do serve the food instead of her, but the older woman insisted. The girl should bring his yet-unofficial cute-little-baby-brother (the name fit the youth, she had to agree) his food.

Of course his I-am -busy -collecting-pebbles-from-the-ground-and-have-no-time-to-write-a-letter-to-my-mother-son wanted her to leave the axe behind, but she politely ignored him and stepped into both rooms to give each visitor their food and her family inherent death-glare. The prince was too dense to react to her glare, but the reaction from the cleric was pure gold. She would remember the sight of her shuddering and the sound of her "Yikes" for years.

Anyway, it was now around eight in the morning. The prince wanted to ask 'her' little-baby-girl out or something like that. So she stood at the corner of the foyer and obviously eavesdropped to the conversation, together with her son. She did not want to miss anything from this conversation.

"Marth!"

And then there was the fact that little Robin was around. The older Woman smirked. _'Good luck getting a date now.'_

"Oh, that gotta be fun." a chirpy, but still faint voice said next to her. She recognized the young princess after a quick glance and smirked.

Back to the situation at hand. Before Robin, far too enthusiastic for his own good, could tackle-hug the navy-haired man to the ground, Morgan had intercepted and sat the youth on her shoulders. Had she not intervened then they might have had a royal corpse laying around. Nothing Magdalene wanted to explain her husband.

While the young one pouted and smacked the girls head over and over again for being a party-pooper the royal began to talk. "So... you are Robins sister?"

The smacking stopped and a big smile grew on the youths face. "She is the best-est big sister of the world!"

The girl giggled lightly. "We still have to make that official though. We are not related. At least I think we aren't."

That seemed to confuse the prince. "You... are not related? But you have a lot of resemblance to each other."

The female tactician giggled silently. "I hear that a lot when we walk through the town. But no, we are not related. I think." She put a finger at her chin. "Anyways, your highness, we haven't introduced ourselves. I am Morgan, a tactician in training and soon-to-be-official sister of the cute-little-baby-child on top of my head."

"I AM NOT CUTE!" The young one pouted, earning a silent 'Aww' from the princess in the corner.

Morgan giggled again. "My fault. You are not cute, you are adorable."

"I AM NOT ADORABUBBLE!" the youth pouted again, crossing his arms and looking away.

The young woman shook her head slightly, containing her laughter. "W-we talk about that another day. I have a question now." She glared death-serious into the lord's eyes. "Who are you and why hasn't Robin electrocuted by now?"

Magdalene could hear the bluenette's gulp in the eavesdrop-corner. "W-well, I am Chrom of Ylisse, second hair to the throne, wielder of Falchion and commander of a small militia..."

"And you wanna date a village maiden like ol' me? Sorry, but I'm not interested." The girl teased.

"That's not what I wanted to say!" The blue haired man blurted out, forcing down the embarrassment that wanted to show itself on his face. He calmed down. "I actually wanted to comment on the actions you did the other day. The townspeople spoke of you and how you liberated the entire western district from multiple groups of bandits without losing anyone in the process. That was quite the achievement."

The girl casted her eyes down, gently shaking her head. "I did nothing major. Threw some bandits around, planned assaults and ambushes, getting kidnapped because I passed out on the battlefield..." She sighed, much to the confusion of her passenger. "The townspeople saved themselves. I just gave them one or two hints of how they could do that better."

The lord smiled. "You don't give yourself enough credit. From what I heard, you are quite capable. Which brings me to the point." Time seemed to stand still as he said the following words. "I want you to join the shepherds."

Both Morgan and Robin glared at him with clearly mirthless expressions. The young one was the one who spoke up. "You want my big Sis to tend sheep." he deadpanned.

The slightly angry woman on the other hand gave him a second chance. "I demand a throughout explanation. Now."

The Lord wasn't fazed in the slightest. "'The Shepherds' is the name of the militia I formed to answer the growing amounts of bandit raids. Yesterday's events however showed me that we are in a desperate need of a tactician. A tactician like you."

"Huh?" The young woman was taken off guard and faintly blushed. She could hear the faint laughter and see the sadistic smirk of her employer in the eavesdrop-corner...

The lord continued, oblivious to everything around him. "Will you join our cause? To protect the people?"

The female white-head regained her posture and looked over to Magdalene who gave her a appreciating nod. The young woman thought then for a bit and came to her conclusion. "I would like to join your cause, but under certain conditions. First being that I could bring Robin with me. I know it sounds ridiculous to bring a child into a militia, but I don't go anywhere without him. Also, he is a better tactician than me. Second, live with the fact that I'm a glutton who barely gains weight. I ate an entire bear once and was still hungry. Third: Just because I have noodle arms doesn't mean I am weak. It's the opposite. Deal with it." A smirk grew on her face as she held out her hand.

Smiling back, Chrom shook her hand. "Welcome to the Shepherds."

* * *

 **Author notes:**

* * *

Hi there.

First of all, I hope I made a good chapter for once. I am not happy how chapter three turned out to be and will rewrite it at some time in the future. I was in a rush and it turned out how it turned out. I am truly sorry.  
Which is why I took my time for this chapter. I hope it turned out good.

Also, a big thank you for over 500 views. I didn't thought to get that much attention with my rambling. I hope I can live up to your expectations.

Thanks for reading my rambling.

* * *

Reviews:

Muggzy:  
I'm glad you like the Idea.

Guest-reviewer:  
Don't worry, Morgan interacts with his childish, seven year old father... God(s), that sounds wrong.  
And while I don't plan to pair Robin up with anyone (he is seven, Goddamnit!) it doesn't mean that he won't interact with anyone. Playing hide-and-seek with Nowi? Or membership in the Justice Cabal?  
... Morgan and Robin in the Justice Cabal... Was nice knowing you, world.

Thank you all for reviewing. I don't know if it is polite to write a smile into your story, but I do it none the less. Thank you very much. :D

* * *

 **Edit 31. January 2016:**  
Added some breaking lines and fixed some grammar mistakes.


	5. Nightmares in the Forest

**I don't own Fire Emblem.** And yes, I add that line in because I don't know it better.

* * *

Southtown - Southern District - Inn near the burned orphanage

"You... you two are NOT related?" the brunette woman who worked for the burned down orphanage asked, clearly confused.

In front of her sat a younger woman with shoulder length, snow-white hair and eyes with blood red irises. She wore an often patched up coat. On her shoulders sat a youth with identical snow-white hair, mostly identical facial properties and identical, blood-red irises in his eyes. He wore a far-to-big black coat with purple markings. They both smiled in an identical manner.

The female white-head spoke up in a cheerful voice. "I wouldn't be here if we were."

* * *

Forest north of Southtown

"Come on, guys. Twenty-five kilometers done, only one-hundred-and-twenty-five more to go." Morgan cheered in a singsong-voice. They had walked for two hours since they left Southtown at noontime and were now inside a dense forest that covered a large area between the port town and the capital. Once upon a time, travelers might have spent two days to find their way through the thick flora, but since the day the ylissean government extended the Northroad the travel time was cut short to a bearable day.

That didn't stopped the princess from complaining though. "One hundred and twenty five? Frederick's pace is already hard enough to keep up! And I have to do that for ten more hours?"

Her brother next to her didn't seemed all that bothered though. "Don't worry, Lissa. We will set up camp at some point."

Frederick, who walked next to his horse, wasn't all that fond of that proposal. "Milord, it is of the utmost priority that the council gains detailed knowledge about the large bandit raid that befall Southtown. Plegia's influence in this is out of the question, considering the accents the brigands spoke with. We should actually double our pace."

"Fine with me." the white haired youth spoke up.

"You are sitting on top of my backpack, of course it is fine with you." the white haired woman giggled.

"Speaking of your 'backpack'..." the lord began, "Didn't you say that... you wanted to pack light?"

The older tactician looked confused at him while walking. "Yes? What's the matter?"

Chrom rubbed the back of his head. "Well, usually, 'light' package doesn't weight three times as much as yourself and also doesn't over-towers you by another meter." He answered, glancing at the sheer abnormal size of the package Morgan brought with her.

Said person looked even more puzzled. "But it IS light package. One hundred and sixty five kilograms aren't that much." To try to emphasize her point, she listed all the items. "It's just my one hundred and twelve tactician guides, sixteen maps, eighteen bottles of ink, twelve stacks of papers, nine bundles of feathers, two bedrolls, four blankets, a bag of apples, ten candles, an Iron sword, mine and Robins personal spell books..." She thought for a bit. "Err, maybe it is medium package, considering my cute-little-baby-brother and his behemoth-of-a-book sit on top of it."

"I AM NOT CUTE!"

She giggled. "It's only four times my weight, so no problem at all."

"Light package, indeed." the knight next to the two royals confirmed, a barely noticeable smirk on his face.

"... We should define the word 'light' at some point in the near future." the blue haired man replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's it. You two are insane." the blonde exclaimed to the white head and the knight.

"Milady, it is only a matter of determination. With the right training, such a task is easy to achieve."

"The amounts she lifts shouldn't be physically possible!" she shot back, panic in her voice.

Morgan had to held back her laughter. "'As a knight, I have more important matters to attend to than acknowledging the laws of physics.' That's what Walter always said in 'Walters brutal training sessions'. Great guy."

At the royals puzzled looks, Frederick continued. "She speaks about my father, commandant Warry of the Southtown guards."

The prince nodded, but the cleric looked at her in sheer horror. "Don't... don't tell me he is the reason for 'Fredericks fanatical fitness hour's'..."

It was Robin this time who spoke up. He was cheerful. "'Morgan's apocalyptical sparring matches' surely originate from him."

That triggered the knight's interest. "Apocalyptical sparring matches?"

Morgan smiled sheepishly. "While sparring with one of the guards, I parried one of his strikes with so much force that both his arms broke."

Hearing those words, the knight smiled. Truly smiled. "Impressive. Might I ask you to assist me in exercising the other shepherds once we attended our matters in Ylistol?"

A sadistic smirk grew on her face, much to the horror of the princess of the halidom. "I would be honored, sir Frederick."

"Chrom?" the young cleric whispered to her brother, trying to keep herself as calm as possible.

"Yes?" the lord replied, oblivious to the terror he had brought upon his comrades.

"I don't think the recruits will survive the training fields anymore. They can barely survive one Frederick, but two?"

* * *

West of Ylisstol - Heart of the Forest

It was late in the evening and the group had 'decided' to clear an area to set up their camp. Chrom and Morgan were out hunting, Lissa collected firewood, Frederick made sure that the campsite wouldn't have any discomforting pebbles or twigs lying around and Robin sat on top of the knight's horse, reading peacefully.

An hour and a half passed as the lord and the female tactician returned. What the white-head dragged along with her did not please everyone in the camp.

"A BEAR? Are you guys out of your mind?" the cleric complained, shock written all over her face.

"We hunted down a deer before, but this bear also had his gaze on our prey." the lord started. "When we wanted to retrieve our venison, he did so first."

Morgan continued, a smile growing on her face. "Since he dragged our food away, we followed while keeping a safe distance of an arm's length."

"Wha- THAT IS NOT A SAFE DISTANCE!" the blonde exclaimed.

Chrom explained. "The bear had run away when he saw Morgan storming after him. The animal must have felt her killing intent. That beast was utterly terrified."

That confused the princess even more. "The bear... was terrified."

"I had thrown myself on him after an hour of playing tag. I then strangled him to death." the white-head threw in, the most innocent smile of the world on her face.

Silence.

The cleric exhaled heavily. "Forget that I asked. You guys are definitely out of your mind." She then pondered for a moment. "So, where is the deer?"

The lord and the tactician shrugged. Chrom answered. "No idea. The bear must have dropped it somewhere and I was too busy keeping up with our newcomer there." He then began to smile. "It's some time since I had bear-meat for dinner."

The princess' face paled.

* * *

Nighttime

A nightmare haunted the female tactician.

Morgan was a small girl again. Someone had thrown her over their shoulder and ran away from a massive horde of red eyed undead creatures. Heavy Panting accompanied waves of waves of growling and stomping. The person that carried her was sprinting through the ashen ruins like their live depended on it, what was most certainly true. The horde sprinted after them, the urge to kill all imprinted in their undead faces.

"There! They made it!" a male voice shouted in the distance. The person she was on top of seemed to be relieved, knowing that apparently a friend or friends of theirs made it to whatever destination they were going to. The white-head looked around, more in fear than out of curiosity.

The person that carried her wore a lot of blue, light leather armor, a blue cape, a sheeted sword with a tear shaped handle, a golden tiara in their cobalt-blue, tugged up hair and a blue mask, distinctively shaped like a butterfly, on her face. The human being also had a golden, shield like plate strapped on her back. This person had to be some kind of a noble, the dreaming girl thought.

"Protect the exalt!" she heard from somewhere near her. She then saw an aged, old woman with grayish-white hair jumping into the horde, swinging her killer ax like there was no tomorrow. There probably wasn't. She was accompanied by another old, lance wielding woman with grayish-light-blue hair tugged into a bob, a moving suit of armor and a dark skinned, female warrior with grayish-blonde hair tugged into a single ponytail, swinging a two handed sword around with only one hand. It was clear that they just wanted to buy the noble time so she could reach their destination, even if it would cost their lives.

And this destination seemed to be located inside an old, fort like ruin. She could see a marble archway pulsating with blue energy. Some kind of... light seemed to manifest itself inside it as they came closer. Some human shaped forms stood in front of it, shouting something to them. She then heard her companion shouting. "You Idiots! Step through the portal! Now!" It was clearly a female voice. She didn't stopped running.

Reluctantly, the blurry forms in front of the archway stepped through the blue thingy that was still quite a distance away from both of them.

"One-fifty meters." the girl heard the blue one mutter as a scream from one of the persons behind them echoed through the ruins, indicating the death of the lance wielding person it belonged to.

"One-hundred meters." the noble muttered again, quickening up her pace as she heard a scream from the ax wielder. Morgan looked over her shoulder, seeing a large, winged shadow descending to the ground.

"Forty-three meters!" the woman then practically shouted as the third, armor wielding person found his end. The dark clouds shined in an eerie purple as energy gathered inside the shadow's maw.

Then everything fell silent as an ear shattering roar pierced through the air, followed by an explosion that send the two flying through the air. They didn't hear the dying voice of the last person as the shadow made its impact on the ground, squishing the last woman and the undead creatures alike.

The blue haired woman lay on top of the white haired girl, having fallen unconscious after she had shielded the youth from the explosion. The girls vision was only a blurry mess. She didn't knew what happened, only that she dragged the blue mess away from the dark mess into the sky blue mess...

And then she felt snow...

* * *

Morgan jolted up.

 _'Trees, trees, more trees, a sleeping Frederick, her possessions, Robin, the royals, trees...'_ everything was fine. No undead Monsters were lurking around, no gigantic winged shadows that shot stuff at them, no blue haired  female noble in their camp...

She exhaled deeply, realizing that she had hold in her breath. _'A nightmare again... But this one was different...'_ The tactician had a lot of nightmares in her past, but they mostly consisted either of the burned city or man sized caterpillars and earthquakes. This dream however...

The female white-head shook her head. _'Focus, Morgan. It was just that: A nightmare. Don't dwell over it too much.'_ Yawning, she sat herself upright and silently watched over her group. The wind brushed through the treetops, being the only source of sound in the otherwise silent forest. For some reason, it didn't calm her down. _'Where are the birds? Where are the insects?'_

She then noticed movement in the camp. Apparently she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. Only seconds after that the young lord stood up, letting out a yawn. Noticing his new recruit being awake, he asked after the obvious. "Couldn't sleep, too, huh?"

Chanting a few words, a tiny orb of electricity formed inside the tacticians left hand before she answered. "I had a nightmare. And now it is far too quiet for my liking, despite your sister's snoring. What about you? Why are you awake?"

The prince scratched the back of his head. "I awoke from my sister's snoring."

For some moments, they didn't moved for quite some time. Both listened to the rustling of the leaves and the noises of their team members. Eventually though, Chrom broke the silence. "Do you want to take a quick walk?"

Morgan yawned, looking at the blue haired man with her blood red eyes as she answered. "As long as you don't take advantage of my absent mind, then yes."

So they walked away from the camp, equipping themselves with their weapons, just to be sure. The tactician looked at her one handed Iron Sword as they moved through the forest, no real destination in mind. _'I never really learned how to properly wield that weapon...'_

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" She heard the lord ask, concern in his voice. Sheeting her weapon, she thought about his question. Did she wanted to talk about her nightmare? Or did she want to avoid the topic?

She decided in favor for the first choice. "I was a child and a blue haired woman in blue clothing carried me to an old ruin. Undead creatures chased us as she desperately tried to reach an archway... I saw a gigantic, winged shadow descending to the ground, purple energy collecting in its maw..." The white-head sighed. "An explosion deafened me and my vision was just a mess after that. I think I dragged her to the archway, but I don't know." The young woman frowned and let out another sigh. "Everything felt like it was real, but walking corpses? Honestly, I am considering that I slowly lose my mind." She let out a silent laugh, looking at the ground after that.

Honestly, the lord didn't know what he should say after that. So, he asked another question. "Do you... get a lot of nightmares that are like that?"

The white-head hesitated with the answer, but nodded. "Mostly, I get nightmares about the capital being overrun by said creatures, hunting down everything in their way. Said shadow descends down behind castle Ylisstol, over-towering it and the mountain it is build upon by at least triple their sizes." She paused for a bit. "Magdalene said that my mind desperately tries to suppress something traumatic from my past. Something like the death... of... my..." She cut herself off before continuing. "Maybe something terrible happened to me or my family in the last war. I am not exactly sure."

That gave the lord something to think about. _'Something happened to her or her family? Didn't Frederick mentioned at some point that she might be a war orphan? Father, what had you done to summon such nightmares in people's hearts?'_ He quickly cut his line of thought after he reached his father... He didn't wanted to think about him.

He heard his companion slightly chuckling. "Sometimes, though, I have nightmares about earthquakes, tsunamis and man sized caterpillars." She began to explain it to him in a theatric manner. " Fire is falling from the sky as the ground beneath us is torn apart, waves ascending so high into the sky that the largest mountains get flooded underneath them, lava erupting out of nowhere and gigantic caterpillars eating people's brains. I know for sure that that is an impossibility."

She jinxed it.

A lout 'bang' could be heard, the earth began to shake, cracks could be seen in the ground underneath them, trees began to fall down like brigands in an hail of arrows... Immediately followed by the lords footsteps as he dragged the shocked tactician away. Parts of the ground exploded into the air, followed by molten stone. Molten rocks fell back to the ground, incinerating the trees around them. It only took seconds until a big chunk of the forest was set ablaze. To make matters worse, a gigantic, kilometers long, purple fissure opened itself in the sky. Human shaped corpses rained down from it.

"This isn't happening, is it?" the white haired girl asked, barely concealing her panic.

As to answer her question, something landed on top of her. She instantly jerked up and wanted to throw away whatever happened to land on top of her, but stopped when she saw what she held in her right hand right now.

Long, cobalt-blue hair descended from the human being. She wore blue colored, light leather armor. A golden shield-like metal plate was strapped on her back and a sheeted sword with a tear shaped handle was tugged on her belt. A mask, distinctively shaped like a butterfly, lay in the dirt in front of her and a golden tiara was worn on her head.

"Worst. Nightmare. Ever." Morgan said with an emotionless voice

"Err... this isn't a nightmare." Chrom replied.

"That's why it is the worst."

* * *

 **Author notes**

* * *

Hi there.

I had some more Ideas for this chapter, but didn't knew how to execute them properly. I also had Ideas for two other stories in my mind (*cough* mind reading Robin *cough*).

And before anyone asks: No, this will not be a Robin x Lucina Fic.

Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, despite it being shorter than the last one. Criticize like your heart desires.

Thank you for reading my ramble. ( _I used the right word!_ )

* * *

Reviews

Guest-Reviewer:  
It's not like I don't want no one going insane. ;)

CloudyLightning:  
Robin will survive it... probably. Maybe. But I like your Idea, too.

TheAlmightyDork:  
:D


	6. Is that all they got?

**I don't own Fire Emblem.** Otherwise, the main characters would be far too over powered.

* * *

West of Ylisstol - Heart of the Burning Forest

Robin was taken off guard when he found himself being dragged away by Lissa and Sir Frederick. He had a pleasant dream about eating bear stew when they woke him up. _"Run! The forest is ablaze!"_ the cleric had shouted. She was clearly panicking and the knight had problems to keep her calm.

Still, couldn't they just carry him to safety without them waking him up? The young one really wanted to finish his stew, despite all the falling fire and the burning trees causing havoc all around them. His mother always said that you have to finish eating all the contents on top of your food plate. And he really didn't want to disappoint her. (Even if it meant to eat vegetables.)

Well, he was awake now. Dazed, but awake. As he rubbed his eyes (while sitting on top of the knight's horse) he began to observe his surroundings.

Trees were uprooted, ash contaminated the air, a gigantic purple fissure could be seen in the air, red eyed walking corpses ran aimlessly through the woods... He didn't saw giant caterpillars, so he knew he wasn't in one of his big Sis' crazy nightmares.

The corpses also were pretty daft. Most of them didn't had any weapons and tried to attack Stabby-Mc-Pointy-Stick, only to turn into purple ashes as the knight simply rode over them with his horse. Lissa hold onto him as her life would depend on it while the young tactician opened his Behemoth-of-a-book to study more. The fires around them provided him with enough light.

"Gods, what are these things?" he heard the cleric behind her mutter as she reinforced her grip on the horse.

"Whatever these foul creatures are, they shall not harm the royal family on my watch!" the knight replied, readying his silver lance that basically manifested out of thin air.

Out of the sudden, the corpses red eyes lit up, one after the other. The youth looked around again, recognizing the shift in the atmosphere. The some undead began to attack somewhat coordinated, but the rest of them began to sprint (!) somewhere to the east.

Robin clapped his book together and stored it inside his far-to-big-coat again and retrieved his spell book from one of its side pockets. He then spoke up to the still charging knight. "Follow them."

Not even casting the child a glance, he continued his charge while answering. "And why should I do that? To get ourselves killed?" He then cleaved through multiple corpses with one swing of his lance, leaving purple ashes behind. "My priority right now is to find lord Chrom and lady Morgan, if you haven't guessed already."

"That's why I ask you to follow them." the young tactician continued in an emotionless tone. "Big Sis likes to get into big trouble. The purple-dust-sacks want to rally up somewhere to make big trouble. Marth is also probably somewhere to get big Sis out of the big trouble. So where the dust-sacks are, there is big trouble. Where the big trouble is, there is big Sis. Where big Sis is, there is Marth." He then opened his spell book to read an incarnation. A large orb of yellow and orange electricity formed itself in front of him which he then thrust into a group of five corpses. It connected with one of them and the energy then momentarily jumped from the target to the other ones. The undead turned into a single cloud of purple dust. The youth then continued the conversation. "So, let's follow them now. You are riding in circles, anyway."

Silently gritting his teeth and ignoring the quiet chuckle the princess managed to bring out he changed his horse's alignment and stormed into the east.

* * *

A bit to the east

Everything inside of Morgan wanted to scream. _'Corpses! Freaking walking corpses! By the poop of freaking Grima, if this ends up being one of these crazy nightmares, I am never sleeping again!'_

Despite the urge to obey her inner turmoil, she didn't. Instead, she had thrown the young, blue haired and unconscious ( _'She had to be unconscious! As if this wasn't already hard enough!'_ ) woman over her shoulders. Equipped with her Iron Sword, she sliced every undead corpse that dared to stand in her way. Her new employer, Chrom, covered their back.

An undead ax fighter slashed downward. The female tactician side stepped, watching the corpse's weapon embedding itself into the ground. A quick horizontal slice with her sword created a long, purple dust emitting wound on her enemies bare chest as it disintegrated only seconds after. In the victims place stepped two more undead, only using their claws as weapons.

The white head gritted her teeth. _'Fast, lot's in number, but weak. All of them fell from the air it seems, so their bodies must have taken some serious damage as they hit the ground.'_ And indeed, she saw some of the other foul creatures limping or dragging their uselessly flailing arms with them. Their biggest advantage however was obvious. _'I still wish they weren't gods damn everywhere!'_

After one of the claw-dead (she really hadn't any good name for them) simply ran into the pointy end of her sword and disintegrated, she noticed a change in their opponents behavior: For one, they didn't suicide into her blade anymore. Two, they tried to avoid doing these kinds of stupid decisions from one moment to the other. Three, they all ganged up on her and mostly ignored the lord. _'Their eyes also shine in a brighter red...'_

So, now she had to deal with five rotten creatures at once. An ax wielder, two dead myrmidons with rusty swords, one with a broken lance (it was basically a glorified stick) and a walking dead with a kitchen knife. Morgan braced herself...

Only to watch as the five corpses in front of her get trampled down by a red, female cavalier on her horse. "Okay, you sick freaks, I am gonna shove my lance there where the sun never shines!" She then recognized the white head. A smirk grew on her face. "Need to vent?"

The tactician answered her smirk with her own one as she dispatched a charging, sword swinging corpse. "Thanks for reinforcing us, Sully. I am kinda mad that they are all ganging up on me."

A lance fighter futilely stabbed multiple times at the horseback rider but found its end as the red-head pierced the head of the undead. "They know ya can kick ass. I still try to understand how you can lift anything with your noodle arms."

"Honestly, I don't know, either." the white-head answered, catching the shaft of an ax mid-swing with her left hand, taking the weapon and embedding it into its owner shortly after.

"These guys are a freaking joke! Really now, is that all they have?" Sully scoffed as she dispatched a pitchfork wielding undead.

It didn't took long until a new challenger approached.

The creature was massive. Long, dark, spiky hair covered the entirety of its back. It wore an old and utterly tattered mantle and hopelessly torn pants. The clothing's color consisted of an earthly brown. The skin was dry. Very dry. Morgan was sure that it only needed a tiny gust of wind to separate it from the bones. The undead creature was massive in size, most likely two and a half time bigger than the lord behind the tactician. It dragged a giant, blunt and heavy ax through the dirt, leaving a recognizable carving in the forest's ground. _'Blunt or not, if that thing hits, the victim is as good as dead.'_

"Okay, now what?" the tactician heard Chrom mutter. He was holding back two ax fighters with his holy blade.

Morgan sighed. "If it hits us, we are dead. Stay out of its range." She then faced Sully for a brief second. "If your hose dies, I'm eating it. Understood?" She was dead serious.

"What?" was her reply. The horse on the other hand glared at the white-head.

"Don't know where that came from. MOVE!" The cavalier's horse acted instead of the woman sitting on top of him and jumped to the side, barely avoiding the ax as it was rammed into the soil. "Note to myself: Overhead-swing equals bad." The undead creature growled in anger as it lifted the cleaver-like piece of metal out of the ground. It needed to invest a lot of its strength to do so though.

The tactician felt the breathing of her passenger as she thought about multiple ways to defeat the colossus while dodging the relentless assaults of the lesser minions. She noticed that the big one couldn't swing in a quick succession due to the sheer weight of the weapon. The undead creature's attacks also seemed to lose a lot of deadliness when it swung horizontally. It literally missed their heads when it did that. Well, with the exception of Sully. She had to lower her head each time.

Vertical swings on the other hand were quite deadly. The force the giant corpse put into each of its attacks embedded the glorified lumberjack's ax deep into the ground. It then had to recover it's weapon and gave them the perfect advantage to attack, but the other undead intercepted each time and stopped any attempts of an assault. And three persons were just not enough to deal with the steadily growing horde. At least there were no corpses falling from the sky anymore.

"Pick a god and pray!"

 _'Well, that is convenient.'_ the young woman thought as she saw a certain knight storming to their position, mowing down anything in his way.

"Arcthunder!"

 _'Ah, Robin is also there.'_

Morgan smirked when she saw the bodies flying through the air... Well, the purple dust the monsters turned into. Her fellow white-head just loves thunder spells and their ability to jump from target to target, if they were close enough to each other. He certainly had an affinity for it. Wind and Fire spells on the other hand... Well, he could lit a candle. And generate a basic shield against rain. That's it.

The female tactician then found herself being pushed away from where she was standing. Chrom had tackled her to safe the absent minded white-head and her passenger from the blunt edge of metal that planted itself into the ground once again. _'Darn, I passed out again.'_ "Thanks, Chrom."

The lord smiled at the tactician as they picked themselves up from the ground. "That was a close one. Are you alright?"

The white-head smiled back. "I'm alright, thanks. I owe you one." She then observed the battleground again.

Frederick and Sully were currently charging through the sea of minions, leaving purple dust-clouds behind. Lissa held on the armored horse as if her life depended on it. Robin had jumped off the animal however and ran straight his big Sis, throwing orbs of electricity around like a maniac. The giant on the other hand had pushed its weapon so hard into the ground that it had a really hard time to get it out again.

A candle lit inside the tactician's mind. "Robin! Paralyze him! Frederick, Sully! Attack the legs!"

An Orb of orange-yellow electricity hit the five meter big dead-on. It let out a deep and ear shattering growl as his limps.

"Your days are numbered!" Morgan heard Frederick shout as he rammed his Silver Lance into the giant's right leg.

"To hell with you!" the red cavalier shouted as she sliced her Iron lance at the right leg of the corpse, toppling it to the ground.

"Alright, let's do a chain attack! Chrom!"

"Your end has come!" The lord leaped at the enemy, jumping on top of its back and ran across it, slicing Falchion through the dry flesh. "Alright, Morgan, your turn!"

"Got it!" the older white head replied, storming at the growling undead monster. "This end's here!" She punched the corpse's right arm hard, shattering its bones. Following up, the older tactician sliced her sword across the neck before she retreated. "Robin, keep it up!"

"Gotya!" the youth answered, channeling electrical energy between both his open palms. "You're finished!" A beam of thunder magic pierced the creature's skull, ending it's growls of pain.

For some seconds, everything was silent. The giant didn't moved, as well as its minions...

Then every undead around them turned into a cloud of purple dust, including the big corpse and its weapon. Chrom and his group were alone now.

"Thank the gods this is over now." Morgan sighed, letting out a deep breath of exhaustion. Her unconscious, blue haired passenger was breathing and alive, the creatures out of her nightmares were dealt with and she wasn't a blood puddle on the ground.

"Milady, wait!"

Five sets of eyes face a certain, grayish-blue haired nobleman, known as the nightmare of the innocents, as he entered the former battleground. The expression on the red haired cavalier hardened. "You? Did you literally stalk me all the way from the Inn to here, Ruffles?" She wasn't amused. Far from it.

The archest of archers, Virion, didn't falter in the slightest. "My my, such harsh words don't fit to such a beautiful flower like you. I assure that I only had the best intentions. After all, what kind of noble man would-"

Morgan sighed and moved away, searching for their former camping spot. "You guys deal with him. I grab my package."

Without another word, the exhausted tactician and her unconscious passenger entered the remains of the once burning forest, leaving a lord, a cleric and a knight to deal with a furious red-headed cavalier, a snoring youth and a womanizing archer.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

* * *

*Opens the cookie jar* 1247 views, everyone! Imaginary cookies for everyone!  
Really now, guys, you are amazing! I hope I can live up to your expectations.

Anyways, to this chapter:  
I have a hard time to portray Virion properly. The amount of vocabulary inside the grey mass contained in my head is not sufficient enough to do him justice.

Also, I think I have my spotlight too much on Morgan while neglecting Chrom a bit too much. Hopefully I can sort that out when they arrive at the garrison...  
Oh gods, the garrison!

Thanks for reading my ramble. Feel free to review, point out errors or criticize like your heart desires... Ok, scratch the heart-part. Do, whatever you want. :D

* * *

Reviews

TaekiAnahazu:  
Yea, Morgan adopting her seven year old father is a weird concept. It doesn't make sense to me either. But that's why I write it: It doesn't make sense.


	7. Walk and Arrival in Ylisstol

**I don't own Fire Emblem.** Otherwise, I would've found a way to get my body into a state of constant mutation. Yes, I want to be a Zerg.

* * *

West of Ylisstol - Edge of the burned forest

The sun had a rather hard time to reach the ground with its rays. Over the course of the remaining night, clouds generated themselves above the charred remains of the once-thick forest, water droplets falling down from the sky. Not in the thunder storm like way, it was more like a gentle summer shower. The refreshing kind of rain that doesn't soak the clothes all that much.

Seven travelers plus one unconscious one had reached the edge of the forest and were greeted with the sight of large wheat fields. Potato-, lettuce-, bean-, pumpkin- and cabbage fields as well as grassy plains interrupted the greenish-yellow glory from time to time. Enclosed pasture land housed different kinds of cows, sheep, horses and even Pegasi. Farmers, ranchers and shepherds (not the militia) did their daily work, let the crops grow, tended their animals, tried to calm down some rivaling winged stallions or exterminated weeds.

All in all a peaceful morning.

"Booohooo..."

Weren't it for a certain white haired woman moping around.

"Come on, big Sis. It was just one book." Robin tried his very best to cheer his fellow tactician up, even going as far as grabbing the ends of her lips and trying to yank them up to a smile, with very little success. He had given up at some point and sat on her shoulders, leaning with his back at the front of the upper end of her still crazily big backpack.

"But it was the best novel I had read in years..." Morgan pouted in a sad tone as she walked to the capital. "It had wonderful drawings and a great story! Humans versus creatures out of metal! On top of two, gigantic, dead giants! I could only read to the point where the main character rescued a woman with wings on her head and... and... THEY HAD CHAIN-ATTACKS!"

Chrom, who walked next to the two, perked up at that, amused at her antics. "Is that the reason why you shouted 'Let's do a chain attack' earlier?"

If Morgan's hands weren't occupied by carrying a certain, still unconscious, blue haired woman around, she would sheepishly clap her fingertips together. "Err... maybe?" As the lord gave her a bemused look, she tried to explain it. "It was a powerful thingy that slowed the time for the enemy. The heroes would chain their most powerful moves one after the other and obliterate the opposing forces in a matter of seconds - if they didn't do so in the first place..."

Frederick, who was, as the day before, walking next to his horse, shook his head in disbelieve. "For the sake of milord's and milady's survival, don't handle these kinds of situations with fictional methods." For some reason, the knight had a quick surge to break the fourth wall, whatever that was. The surge left as quickly as it came, though, so he didn't bothered with it.

The older white-head continued to mope around. "But it was SO good! Given, the characters were a bit plain, but..." Tears gathered up in her eyes. "Of all the things to break, why that one ink bottle? Off all the things to get stained, why the novel? The Anna's will bleed me dry of all the money to get a copy of that piece of fiction again!" Now the crying began. "I don't want to go into slave labor!"

If the situation wasn't that absurd, Chrom would not laugh. "I have to support Robin here. I's just one book. You will get over it eventually, trust me."

"YOU HAVEN'T READ IT! You haven't read it..."

The youth sighed, stretched his arms in the air and let out a hearty yawn. "And she says I'm the childish one." He took Medeus out of one of his inner far-to-big-coat's pockets, made himself more comfortable, snuggled the stuffed dragon and took a nap. Again.

The blue haired man chuckled silently as Sully came closer to them. "By my great grandpa's beard, if I didn't knew about her capabilities... I would beat her to the ground." Her horse snorted in agreement as the white haired woman completely focused on her loss.

Chrom moved his hand through his hair, sighing. "Well, I guess that's where the kid comes in. Apparently he is also quite skilled in tactics and that stuff... Even better than Morgan, from what she told us." He looked at the youth in question. Saliva was slowly creeping out of his open mouth which made the lord reevaluate his sentence. "Well, he surely gets into deep sleep very fast."

"Speaking of sleeping," she gestured to the unconscious woman. "Who is that?"

The lord shrugged as he inspected the woman.

Morgan had wrapped a green blanket around her and her equipment. Long, blue and silk like hair descended from her head, held back by a golden tiara. Blue shoulder pads peeked out of the blanket. Her face was pale, most likely caused by malnutrition or something else. Chrom couldn't quite tell. She was breathing, although it wasn't quite noticeable. Nothing about her screamed 'brigand', 'thief' or anything like that. There were just two things that disturbed him.

"Whoever she is, the fact that she possesses 'the' Fire Emblem AND 'a' Falchion..." Chrom couldn't wrap his mind around that. The royal treasure was guarded heavily at day and night and Falchion, HIS weapon, was a one-of-a-kind, the one and only sword that slew the shadow dragon and the wings of despair. Only worthy members of the exalted bloodline could wield the weapon effectively. If a mere citizen would try to cut anything with it, Falchion would just be as blunt as... a blunt sword. Yes, a blunt sword.

"Long lost relative?" Sully brought the lord out of his thoughts.

Chrom shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know. As bad as my father was, he never cheated on mother. Her being a member of a forgotten family branch... I doubt that, too. She fell from the sky, that is for sure."

"So, a heavy case of bullshit."

"Yes... exactly that."

"Good luck explaining that to the fish egg eaters. If the princess doesn't wake up to answer questions, you will have a lot of trouble." She smirked at that, but then remembered an encounter with him and a horde of wanna-be fiancées. "Never mind, you will have trouble either way."

"Thank you so much for your kind words, Sully." the lord retorted, knowing EXACTLY what she was talking about. And he didn't like it one bit. "Emm will kill me."

"Nah, 'spoke of the horde of fiancées that wanted to court you."

"That were fiancées?"

"Jus' forget about it." Sully answered, a smirk on her face as she looked at the lords oblivious expression. She the gestured to the unconscious woman. "So, what do you want to do with her?"

"We bring her to castle Ylisstol and let her recover. We also have to inform the council about the bandit raid and... the walking corpses... Gods, that will take a LOT of convincing."

"And we all know how much you love politics." The sarcasm basically dripped from the cavalier.

The Prince sighed. "I just wish it would be a bit easier... Smashing a wall to bring the point across for example."

"There won't be much of the castle standing if you continue with that. Really now, it's a bad habit of yours."

"Speaking of bad habits..." lord Chrom looked at an unconscious noble tied to the read-heads horse.

"He didn't stopped and continued to annoy me! It's his, god-damn own fault!"

"An appropriate pre-punishment for the terror of the innocents."

Both Chrom and Sully looked at the no longer moping white haired woman as she glared emotionless at the beaten-up nobleman. The lord spoke up. "Err, are you ok?"

"A trial held by the gods shall judge over his unworthy soul and end his philandering days once and for all. His manhood shall be dispatched and thrown into the seven hells..."

"I take that as a no..."

"Na, have to agree with her. Ruffles is an idiot and doesn't know it. He deserves every possible punishments humanity has to offer."

The prince sighed again and focused his attention on the capital that came into view in the distance.

* * *

Capital of Ylisse - Ylisstol

The gentle rain had stopped and the sun figuratively bombarded the capital and it's townsfolk with rays of light. The market buzzed with activity, much to the enjoyment of certain red headed merchants. Why is the market buzzing with activity except for the fact that it is midday and the heart of the capital?

"Look, the exalt is here to greet us!" a generic Town-elder shouted excitedly.

The exalt of Ylisse, Emmeryn, made her daily visit, accompanied by a light guard of Pegasus Knights. The random band of misfits came just in time to be witness of the event.

A soft smile was planted on the older tactician's face as she watched the commotion. "It's nice to see the capital outside of a dream for a change, but seeing the embodiment of the word 'peace' walking casually through the streets... "

Chrom smiled. "Well, as casually as possible."

"It is truly a sight to behold. Lady Emmeryn worked hard to rebuild Ylisse to its former glory." the knight said, pride in his voice.

"And she is the best big sister in the entire world." Lissa replied, clearly happy.

However, Robin, being awaken from all the loud noises of cheer and clearly annoyed, objected. "Nu-uh, Big Sis is the best-est Big Sis of the world!"

Lissa however argued. "Nu-uh, Emm is better. No offense to you, Morgan."

"Nu-Uh!"

"U-Huh!"

Both Chrom and Morgan laughed at their 'siblings'' debate. The female white-head then spoke up. "Ok, it's enough. As the best-est Big Sis of the cutest little brother in the world-"

"I'M NOT CUTE!"

"- I hereby announce my retirement from that silly title and aim to be the best tactician of the realm."

"Hey, that's my goal! Get your own one!"

"You haven't said it out loud, so it's my goal."

"Nu-Uh!"

"U-Huh!"

The red headed cavalier spoke up to Chrom, looking at Morgan as she got smacked on her head over and over again by the youthful one. "Captain, is it REALLY a good choice to invite BOTH of them into the shepherds?"

The lord shrugged. "She is good. Very good. And part of the agreement is that the little one comes with her. What can possibly go wrong?"

"You just jinxed it, you know?"

* * *

 **Author Notes**

* * *

Hi there.

This chapter is shorter than the last ones. I had to fight a case of writer's block and constantly distracted myself with smash, Xenoblade Chronicles X and other good pieces of fiction. I wrote on my profile page that I'm not reliable. Still, I'm sorry.

Speaking of Chronicles: Yes, Morgan had a novelization of the original Xenoblade game. That's what happens when you hear Mechanical Rhythm while writing a mini-boss fight. I hope you liked it, though.

Also, smash related: I like Corrin a lot. (*Ducks behind crates to avoid the tomatoes and uses Defensive Stance and Mass Recall*)

Thanks for reading my ramble.

* * *

Reviews:

Victory3114  
One seven Year old is more than enough. And if we don't have enough child soldiers running around, there is always the younger version of her. ;)

Draen  
I answered your questions via PM, but I think the rest of the Readers want to know some of that, too.  
Morgan's mother won't show up in the events of this story, except my future self decides otherwise (glares at the future potential backstabber). I am planning to do a sequel to this, after all. :)

Xillax  
I don't think I can get money with this Idea without getting 'TheAlmightyDork' and Nintendo mad. ;)  
I have some basic plans for Robins and Morgans pasts (which will make no sense in the slightest), but eh, I hope I don't dissapoint anyone.  
About expanding the time-skip: I thought of that, but I'm a bit unsure about it. It would be nice to see the the little one grow up, but on the other hand, well... I want a nine year old smack the Emperor with a twig.  
I keep the Grima-thing in the back of my Mind, though. I haven't thought about that particular thing too much at this point in the story. Thank you. :)  
For Robins pairing... I'm not confident enough in my abilities as a hobby-writer to pair up a child with anyone. It would also take a lot of the essence of the story to make the youth a teenager after the time skip. So... Sequel.

Thank you all for reviewing. I hope I can live up to your expectations.


	8. The Garrison

**I don't own Fire Emblem.** Otherwise Codename: FE would be the credit's song.

* * *

Ylisstol - The Shepherds' Garrison

Since the Exalt made their rounds through the capital to visit the citizens (and a certain flower shop) Chrom decided to introduce the new recruits to the other shepherds. Virion, who managed to regain enough consciousness, dizzily agreed to join said militia to the dismay of Sully and Morgan. The two of them tried to come up with a plan and an excuse to lock him up in an outhouse till the end of all times while young Robin slept on top of the older white-head's head, drooling into the woman's hair in the process. Lissa had a good laugh at the expense of the older tactician as she failed to realize that she wasn't being eaten by a giant caterpillar. In the meantime, Frederick excused himself to report back to the Knight Commander.

And so, the six travelers plus one, still unconscious one arrived at a separate building next to the east- and medical wing of castle Ylisstol.

"So... this is it?" asked a somewhat confused Morgan.

"Yes... This is definitely it..." answered an equally confused Chrom.

The Shepherds' Garrison was part of the normal garrison of the Ylissean army. And everyone, literally everyone would know where The Shepherds' were located by just looking at the outside of the building.

"So why is there a giant hole in the wall?"

"A justified question." The female white-head jumped up and turned around to face a female, read headed mage, wearing dark colored mage robes, a ridiculously big hat and glasses. If one didn't knew it better, they would assume to be standing in front of a librarian. "The experiment of blending glycerin, nitric acid and sulfuric acid together had interesting side effects. Requires further studying."

Chrom, who had understood absolutely nothing except for the fact that one experiment had failed, came to a conclusion. "Miriel... Have you blown up your room again?"

"Considering the fact that my significant other half convinced a certain cavalier and a walking suit of armor to participate in a so called 'belching contest' and archived to accomplish that the very ground itself vibrated with seismic activity, which, in turn, managed to destabilize a shelf with a flask of mentioned unstable fluid to then descend to the ground and unavoidable ignite when said container had hit the ground, no, I have not blown up my room again." She fixed the position of her glasses. "Said significant other had leaped on top of dining table E4 to say 'Don't mess with The Vaike!', with emotions categorized as euphoria, confidence and complete idiocy in his voice. I was occupied with researching these sequences of rituals until five minutes prior your arrival."

Everyone excluding the unconscious woman and the drooling youth looked at the red haired mage and blinked with their eyes in unification. Twice.

"Fascinating!"

"Stop. Right. There." Lissa exclaimed. "If I understand correctly, you had EXPLOSIVE stuff inside your room. And that stuff fell to the ground and exploded because Vaike won a belching contest."

"Not as extensive as the summarization of the events I hold before, but yes, that is the raw synopsis of the occurrence." She then walked to the market place.

The cleric sighed. "Not the most ridiculous thing that happened." She then faced the newcomers. "So, Robin, Morgan and the guy that isn't allowed to talk: This was Miriel. She is one of the best mages in our group - if not the best. She is also a scientist. A crazy one. So if she asks you to participate in one of her experiments, you have been warned."

With that being said, Sully dropped the nobleman from her horse and guided her animal to the stables while Chrom led the tacticians, his sister and the still dizzy noble to a double door a fair bit to the right of the giant hole in the wall.

They stepped through the door...

"Captain!"

... to be greeted by the sight of a brunette who tripped over three sheets of paper.

Chrom began to panic slightly. "Sumia? Are you ok? The boots again?"

The brunette in light, faint pink armor stood up on her own and answered, struggling with her lack of confidence. "Yes... I mean no... I mean..." She sighed as she realized that only senseless rambling would come out.

"Poor Sumia. She would not rest a single night and always direct her gaze to the skies in anticipation of your return." A blonde noblewoman, clothed in a lot of pink and wearing her hair in long curls, got now the full attention of the group as she came closer, holding a pink parasol between her white, silky gloves. "I had to heal not few bruises since her attention lied elsewhere instead on her sparring partners."

"Aww, that is so cute from you, Sumia." the blonde princess exclaimed, making the brunette blush in embarrassment. Morgan put one and one together and a lone, unbelievably tiny portion of her very being wanted to impress the same person as the clumsy one. However, this tiny part got squished by the feeling of grieve over a lost book, never ever regaining its ground. The lord of interest however was as oblivious as ever.

The noblewoman then turned to the princess. "And Lissa, darling, is everything alright?"

"Oh, Maribelle."

"Don't you just 'Maribelle' me! I have grown at least twelve grey hairs since you insisted on going on patrol with Sir Frederick and Lord Chrom. I feared for the worst!" Morgan took a closer look at the parasol holding woman. And yes, she had exactly twelve grey hairs.

Lissa shrugged it off. "Well, I have to get used to being a Shepherd somehow. It is fun. Except for the bear meat... and the shaking earth... and the burning forest... and the zombies... and Frederick's brutal pace..." The cleric looked into the disbelieving eyes of her best friend. The princess continued. "Well, we had a lot of help, so no problem. No problem at all."

"Are ya talkin' 'bout the girl with the weird haircut there?" For a moment the white haired woman thought the blonde, shirtless mountain of muscles in front of her talked about the unconscious one.

"No one is weirder than you, Vaike, but Ta-da~" the younger blonde gestured to with her hands towards Morgan, "this is Morgan. She joined the Shepherds when we were in Southtown. You should have seen what kinds of tricks she can do!"

The mountain smirked. "Well, can the gal do this?" He inhaled deep and let out the deepest and loudest belch Morgan had ever heard from a human being, answered by distorted glares from every female being, including the older tactician.

Needless to say, the sound awoke Robin from his deep slumber. He moved himself into an upright position and looked into Vaike's confused eyes with a clearly tired and unimpressed expression. As the kid then realized that he was around new people, he jumped down from his fellow white-head to stand protectively in front of her and glared at the blonde mountain of muscles. The youth uncovered his behemoth-of-a-book and held it like a weapon, threatening the man who was at least three times as large as him. "EVIL-DOER!"

Silence.

Morgan sighed and signaled Robin to hide his book again and to move behind her. The young one obeyed, but continued to glare at the puzzled mountain of muscles like an angry dragon. The older tactician sighed again. "Sorry about that. My cute little baby brother-" she waited for his protest. It never came. "-doesn't like to be awoken in such a manner. Especially from strangers." She then proceeded to smile. "Anyways, it's nice to meet you, I am Morgan. Your commander said he needed a Tactician, so here we are."

Before anyone could ask a question, Chrom cut in. "You heard it, Morgan is one of our two new Tacticians. When we were back in Southtown, she and the citizens had fought back a large bandit raid basically on their own, all thanks to her strategies and-" he gestured to the enormous backpack of hers that no one seemed to have noticed, "-her strength. She doesn't look like it, but Morgan had broken both arms of one opponent simply by parrying his strike."

The white haired woman shifted uncomfortably after that statement and the disbelieving looks she got. "It was a sparring match and he had held his sword in a weird angle... It was an accident."

Her fellow white-head however sensed an opportunity to show off his Sister. "Big Sis also had thrown nasty guys who were twice as big and three times as fat than her into walls. And back in the forest, when we fought an undead giant, she had punched it's shoulder so hard that its bones shattered. She also-"

Sumia interrupted the young one by adoring him. "Aww, your brother is cute."

"I'M NOT CUTE!"

Morgan smirked. "Of course you are not. You are adorable."

"I'M NOT ADORABUBBLE!"

The youth then crossed his arms and looked away, pouting. Everyone in the room including a walking suit of armor let out a silent 'Aww' at the sight. Morgan giggled. "And that is Robin. He doesn't like to be called 'cute', but feel free to do so anyway. It is better than being crushed by one of his over excited bear hugs. And I mean that literally. He is also a good thunder mage and an excellent tactician. Better than me, anyways. He loves tarts and books, so give him a filled cookie jar if you want to be his second favorite person in the world."

"Do pies count?" Sumia's question was answered by the youth's wide, red eyes and his watering mouth.

Morgan continued."Correction: Cookie jars make you his third favorite person in the world now."

And so the chatting began. Maribelle and Lissa talked about the recent events and Fredericks murdering pace, Chrom, Sumia and the white-heads ate pie, Vaike attempted to converse with the noble archer (and only understood half of what he was saying) and a bodiless sigh escaped from somewhere out of a dark corner. Sully and Miriel entered the garrison again and also talked about the recent events, especially about the walking corpses. After a while though, a certain question escaped the mage's mouth.

"Chrom, you said that we have three additions to our group. Am I right with the assumption that the third person might be the unconscious woman next to Mrs. Morgan?"

The female tactician perked up. "Woops. Totally forgot about her. Chrom, can we bunk her somewhere?"

"I help you, Morgan." Sumia cut in. "We have some empty bedrooms over there. Is it ok if you share a room with her?"

The white head nodded and followed the brunette, leaving a young and happy Robin alone with his pie and the lord. The latter moved his hand through his blue hair. "Virion is an excellent archer from what I have heard and enlisted as such. The unconscious woman fell from the sky and hadn't awoken since then, so she is not part of the Shepherds."

"So who might be the second tactician you spoke of?"

"Robin of course."

In a matter of seconds, the chatting inside the room stopped. Only the sound of a youth eating pie could be heard.

* * *

Nighttime

It was another cold and dark day in the wastelands of Ylisse. Icy winds crossed the dark desert of ash and a small group of soldiers, survivors and shape shifters scavenged through the ruins in search for something eatable. One of them was the lone heir of the fallen kingdom, the last hope of humanity. _A woman without a proper childhood._

Lucina, _no, Marth_ wanted to give up and search trough another part of a once blooming capital when she heard faint whimpering. The heir slowly sneaked closer to the source of the sound, halting in front of the remains of a burned down chapel. Pulling the tooth of Naga out of its sheath Lu- _Marth_ cautiously stepped closer to the source of the sound.

A lone bundle lay next to a broken bench, covering a curled in form. _A child._ The woman, clothed in blue, walked closer, never averting her gaze from the potential threat. _Could be a risen imitating a lost child. It happened once._ This wasn't the only concern the princess had, though. _The coat... It's singed and torn, but there is no mistaken. Grimleal origin._

 _Marth_ walked slowly, but continuously closer to the still whimpering form. Only after she was five steps away from the child did it stop, standing up and looking at the newcomer with blood red, tear stained eyes. _A girl, four, maybe five years old._ The young one held tightly on the remain of a broken sword, her tiny hands barely able to lift the piece of metal up. Fear was clearly written all over her face.

Luci- _Marth_ could not tell what overcame her. She sheathed her sword, closed the distance between the two and hugged her, making her drop the broken sword and cry. " _Everything will be alright._ " And that was the day when Lucina met the young Morgan.

* * *

Lucina _or was it Marth_ didn't knew what was happening. All she knew was that her consciousness was fading and that a claw dragged her trough a sky blue blur... And the overwhelming feel of time afterwards...

* * *

 _Marth_ awoke. She had opened her eyes and was greeted by a dark room, lit by a lone candle. The woman was laying in a comfortable bed, a thing she hadn't had in years. She then realized that her mask was not on her face and that her light armor was replaced by a soft nightgown. Instincts kicked in and she jolted up to a sitting position in an instant, scanning her surroundings like her life depended on it.

"Oh, you are awake." a lone, female figure in a... familiar coat said, surprise and happiness in her voice said. She was sitting on a table, having read in the candlelight until now. Everything about her, from her white hair over the coat to the red irises practically screamed 'familiar', but _Marth_ didn't knew why.

Then a warm smile planted itself on her face, and _Mar-_ Lucina wasn't able to express her shock to the outside world. _No. That cannot be-_ The white haired woman continued. "My name is Morgan. Will you tell me your name?"

* * *

 **Author Notes**

* * *

Hi there.

It's impressive how much influence music has on your writing. For example, I listened to Codename: FE when I wrote Miriel's part, 'Reincarnation' from 'Genei Ibon Roku' when the Shepherds came up and 'Distant Utopia' (Fire Emblem) in Lucina's / _Marth's_ dream/memories. It definitely helped against impending writer's block.

And yes, Miriel and Vaike are already married.

Otherwise, I hope I haven't overdone it in this chapter. Imaginary Bonus-cookies to everyone who knows what kind of fluid Miriel had invented.

Also, sorry for the cliffhanger. ^_^

Off-topic:  
Recently I had an Idea popping up where the Valm-continent would be overrun by Zerg and Wallhart was their Overmind... Would it be all that different to the original? Also, mind reading, silent Robin - I can't get my thoughts away from that.

Thank you for reading my ramble.

* * *

Reviews:

TheAlmightyDork:  
Woohoo, I can make money! :D

Victory3114:  
Goddamnit... Well, Infant-Lucina counts, yes? No? :(  
While I haven't seen a lot of Full Metal Alchemist (aka only a bad movie - and yes, I live behind a rock), yes, Child-Grima with the echo-ish voice would definitely be creepy.

Draen:  
Oh, that will be a lot of nonsense I will enjoy writing.

Sigmatic:  
One might only take a look at my Profile page to find it out. I write a lot of Story-descriptions on it of Ideas and storied I might / might not write. 'I retired, Damn it!' will definitely be written though...  
Gods, I sound like (In-)Validar... Valldar... That guy.

Thank you for reviewing. As always, I hope I can live/write up to your expectations.


	9. Basic Interrogation and Magic exercises

**I don't own Fire Emblem.** Otherwise the plot would be filled with complete idiocy.

* * *

The Shepherds' Garrison - Nighttime

"My name is Morgan. Will you tell me your name?"

 _'There is no way. Gods that can't be-'_ It would be a heavy understatement to say that a certain time traveling princess was confused. _'But- but she was right there with me! How is- Just how?'_

"Is something wrong?" The white haired woman looked concerned and faced away from her work, towards the once unconscious woman.

 _'She was right there with me! I know she pulled me through the portal!'_ Lucina's brain worked on overdrive as she worked through multiple scenarios that might have happened while she was barely conscious. _'Did I slept ten to fifteen years through? No, I wouldn't have been alive then. Afterlife? Unlikely. Is this just someone that looks like her? Maybe Morgan's mother? Possibly, but the coat and her face resemble the five year old version in far too many ways. In fact, the coats are identical, safe for some more patches. Interference while we were between the worlds...'_

"Err, hello? Earth to woman-who-fell-from-the-sky."

 _'... might've caused that we arrived at different times... Or I am just drea-'_ Morgan gave her a 'soft' slap on the back of her head and ultimately archiving to gain the bluenette's attention. "S-sorry, I am a bit confused right now."

The white haired woman tilted her head, but nodded. "Understandable. You woke up in a place you don't know anything about." She looked into the other woman's blue eyes as if to attempt to watch into her soul. "Still, it would be nice to know the name of the person who fell headfirst onto my back."

The time traveler looked sheepishly to the ground. "... Sorry."

"I honestly doubt that is your name." Morgan giggled.

The swordswoman gritted her teeth. _'Okay, it's definitely her. However, she doesn't seem to remember me.'_ "You... may call me Marth."

The girl in front of her tilted her head again. "Marth, huh? Ok, that might unnecessarily complicate matters." Her gaze became absent of any form of emotion. "Who are you? And why did you arrive with creatures on your trail that would otherwise only haunt my nightmares?"

That sentence shocked the blue haired woman. "The risen followed us?" On second thoughts about the portal and the army of risen she ran away from the blue haired woman felt like the biggest idiot of the universe. _'Of course they followed us! Why wouldn't they?'_

"Us?" _'Gods, she imitates Frederick!'_

Collecting herself, she tried to explain it as carefully as she could. "Morgan... You don't remember me, do you?" A raised brow was her answer. "Well, it is as you said then. This might unnecessarily complicate matters." _'Marth'_ sighed. "Would you believe me when I say that I am from the future?"

"Yes."

"Then I have no other way than- wait, what did you say?" The time traveler was visibly shocked at Morgan's answer.

The white haired woman smirked. "I said yes."

Lucina would not believe it and asked again for reassurance. "So... you believe?"

Her smirk grew wider. "What do I believe?"

The time traveling princess's brow twitched as she forced herself to stay calm. _'Yes, this is definitely Morgan.'_ "You just said that you would believe me if I stated that I come from the future."

The woman nodded. "Yes, I said that I would believe you IF you actually said that you come from the future. However, you have not."

"... I come from the future."

"I believe you. See, wasn't all that hard." Her smirk then disappeared and she became emotionless again. "Still, that doesn't explain the 'us'-part."

The time traveler sighed and decided to be blunt. "You come from the future, too."

"I don't believe you." stated her participant of the conversation in a casual manner.

 _'... Of course.'_ "So... you believe me that  I am from the future, but you don't believe me if I say that you come from the future, too?"

"Yup. My first five years of my life might be a bit blurry, but I don't believe that I made a jump back or forth in time. It just sounds ridiculous."

The time traveler didn't had an answer for that, so she decided to ask a question instead. "... How did I arrive?"

Morgan looked confused at the blue haired woman at this question, but none the less answered it. "Well, let's see... I could not sleep and Chrom awoke from Lissa's snoring." The time traveler inwardly flinched at these names. The white-head didn't noticed and continued. "We took a walk through the forest we had our camp set up in, the earth began to shake, lava erupted from the ground, fire fell from the sky, a gigantic purple chasm opened itself in the sky to spit out undead monsters I only knew from nightmares... And, well, then you fell headfirst on my back."

"I... see. So, you didn't find anything about that ridiculous?"

"Actually, I did. I was too busy surviving, though."

Lucina sighed. "... You haven't changed one bit..."

"I beg your pardon?"

"... You wouldn't believe me if I said that I knew a younger version of you, do you?"

"Nope, not at all. And if we were both time travelers, we would've arrived at the same time, right?"

"... It... sounds reasonable."

"Alright, then I am not a time traveler and can still search for my father. But now to the wyvern in the room." The white-head looked into her eyes once again. "Who are you and why did you travel back in time in the first place? You don't want to conquer the world with superior technology, do you?"

All Lucina could do was to tilt her head in confusion. "Err, no. I... want to change the future for the better."

"I bet the walking corpses have something to do with that."

The time traveler nodded. "Keyword apocalypse. Risen roam through ashen wastelands and attack every living being on sight, caravans of survivors scavenge the ruins for something eatable, dark clouds hide the sun..."

"I get it. I have tons of nightmares about that." Morgan then lowered her voice to a whisper. "Are... are there any gigantic caterpillars around? Caterpillars that eat human brains?"

"What? No!"

"Thank the gods!" She jumped up happily. _'I need to have a talk with Owain and Cynthia.. If I find them.'_ The time traveling princess sighed once again. Then Morgan continued the interrogation. "So, who are you now? You still haven't answered that question."

Lucina looked away. "I am... a descendant of the royal bloodline. I adopted the name of the hero king to give the survivors a figure, a glimmer of hope they could look up to. I am _Marth_."

"IMPOSTER!" The new, high pitched voice startled _'Marth'_ , making her flinch and turn to the source of the voice. There, on another bed, suddenly emerged a child from the blankets, red eyes filled with pure hostility towards the bluenette.

Morgan let out a deep breath. "I told you the matters would be unnecessary complicated." She then looked at the youth. "Robin, how much of our conversation did you heard?"

Robin didn't answered. Instead, he continued to glare the 'imposter' to death. Lucina/' _Marth_ ' on the other hand looked dumbfounded at Morgan and the white haired youth respectively. _'The resemblance... No! No way!'_ "You have a child?"

The older white head burst out in laughter while the child just looked confused instead of enraged. Morgan managed to focus herself and answered, trying not to laugh once more. "That is definitely a first. No, I don't have a child. In fact, Robin and I aren't even related at all. I just adopted him as my little baby brother." This sentence didn't helped the time traveler at all since her mind compared the image of a five year old Morgan with the child in front of her. And it terrified her how much matching resemblances she was able to find. _'Did she... did she adopt her father?'_

The bluenette let herself fall on the bed, mentally dumbfounded beyond believe. "Would you... would you be mad at me if I suffocate myself?"

"Just ask Robin for a hug. Has the same effect." She then tapped her chin with finger. "Oh, and Chrom wants to know how you got a hold of a second Falchion and Fire Emblem. And don't worry, no one except the Shepherds know that you exist."

 _'Wonderful... And I told everyone that they should avoid their parents under all circumstances. And here I am in a room inside the garrison, with the adult version of a child I had carried in my arms only hours before. Great job, 'Marth', great job'._ The attempt of suffocating herself with a pillow ended up with ' _Marth_ ' falling unconscious once again. Morgan shook her head in good humor, put her pillow under her head and moved back to her desk, only to fall into deep slumber herself as soon as she had sat down. Her body once again wanted to rest after roughly forty hours without proper sleep. Shrugging, the youth jumped down from his bed, stole the bluenette's blanked and wrapped it around his big sister before going back to sleep himself.

* * *

The Shepherds' Garrison - Early morning

The young white-head was the first one to wake up in the room, but that wasn't really a hard task. Letting out a silent yawn, Robin sat up, put his far-too-big-coat on (he had slept with his normal clothes), glared at the sleeping form of the blue haired imposter, made sure that his big sister wasn't sleeping on top of an ink bottle and then walked out of the room. The kid wanted to get more familiar with the garrison and map out emergency routes in case a nasty person wanted to get a hold on him or Morgan.

Also, the fact that a lot of strange persons were around wasn't very comforting for him. Well, not all of them were bad, but he didn't liked that bulky man who didn't wore any upper clothing or the woman in pink clothes and the curly blonde hair with her parasol. The bulky one called himself 'Teach' at some point and wanted to show the child against his will how to belch 'like a real man'. The woman then had 'rescued' Robin, only to teach him the basics of noble etiquette. Lissa was nowhere to be seen, so he had run away to hide behind a giant suit of armor. However, just seconds later, the armor had vanished out of sight, leaving him between two ancient forces of potential punishment.

Luckily, the woman with long, brown hair in her light armor who gave him pie before had rescued him. They had read a book afterwards (a fantasy novel about humans fighting creatures out of metal on top of two dead giants), talked about Marth (the male one, not the imposter - he had no idea why everyone called him Chrom) and ate tarts. Robin liked her.

The young one was currently wandering through the training grounds when he caught sight of a young boy... Well, older boy. Robin guessed his age at around fifteen. He had red hair. The dull kind, not the bright kind he knew from the identical looking ponytail-merchants. He wore a ridiculously big, blue, pointy mage hat as well as blue mage robes. He chanted continuously inscriptions out of a book with a green cover. Not long after that, a scythe-like greenish wind-blade manifested itself in front of him before imploding into itself mere seconds after.

Robin considered walking away, but when he saw the boy on the verge of giving up, he decided to close the distance. "You don't feed it enough energy."

The boy tensed, looked around to face the origin of the voice and looked puzzled at the white haired child. Collecting himself, he shook his head. "No, that is not the problem. For casting Wind magic, you need to have a calm mind and-"

The young tactician interrupted him on the spot. "Nonsense! You just have to imagine what you want, finish a mental ritual, feed it energy/mana/life-force or whatever you wanna call it and the magic does the rest."

"It isn't all that easy! One wrong syllable, one wrong thought and everything around you could blow up!" The boy then sighed. "Why do I even try to explain. You wouldn't understand the point of what I am trying to say-" He barely dodged the big orb of yellow and orange electricity the youth had thrown at him as if it was the most casual thing a seven year old could do by instinctively dropping to the ground. Face pale and heart racing, the young mage managed to question the youth. "Was- was that an Arcthunder?"

Robin meanwhile had charged a copy of the electrical orb and played with it as if it were a normal ball. He nodded. "Yup. Imagine about a sphere, vaguely think about the ancient language nonsense, feed it energy and that's it. I don't get why the old wizards make all that fuzz around it."

"But... but don't you have to summon runes, use a medium or-"

"That is just unnecessary show-off and horribly hard to summon! Mother said that, and I trust her!" The youngest one then let the orb hover above the older one. "So, and now push this mentally away."

"But that's impossible-"

"Just do it!"

The older boy didn't really knew what to do and looked terrified into the sparkling orb of energy. It took a good minute until he realized that that thing wasn't about to explode in his face. A form of curiosity overcame him and he made a mental push at the accumulation of potential deadly high voltage. And sure enough, the orb moved away from his head.

"Wow, that actually works." The youth was truly impressed.

"Yup... It actually works." The young mage stood up and nodded to himself, but then looked at the youth in disbelieve as soon as the words had sunk in. "Wait, you didn't knew it was possible?"

"Yup. But now that I know that nifty trick, it opens up a lot more potential. Anyways..." Robin looked at the mage with sparkling red eyes. "Wanna play 'catch the orb of total annihilation?'"

"I don't think that is a save-"

"FANTASTIC! I'm first!" An orb of potential deadly thunder magic formed itself in front of him. The youth neither used a magical book as a catalyst nor could the red haired boy see any rune circles floating around.

The mage silently prayed to Naga.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

* * *

Hi there.

This weekend was a bit hectic (celebrating my birthday, activities in RL and whatnot.), but at least I could fight back the writer's block.

Anyway, I hope I executed Morgan's and ' _Marth's_ ' part of the chapter well enough. I still think that I wasted a lot of potential though. And the part with Robin and our well known young mage everyone knows and loves (Ricken)... I overdid it again, didn't I?

Thanks for reading my ramble.

* * *

Reviews:

Draen:  
If anyone gets insane after reading this, then I am truly sorry. Except it is myself.

Logged Out | XxHowToSaveALife | Lazy person: (I'm not sure what the 'real' name is)  
I would guess that someone might be a bit disoriented if he or she had taken a trip back in time.  
Robin get's paired in the sequel. And i already know who the lucky one will be. *Laughs in a diabolic manner* Sorry, had to free my inner Grima.  
No magical age ups! O_o Gods, now I have the picture of an adult with the mind of a seven year old in my head.  
What will Grima be like... Have to think about that a bit more.  
I didn't really understood your question... Lucina was found by Morgan because she fell headfirst on her back. Ferox will be different in this story, aka everyone fight's Lon'qu.  
I hope I could answer some of your questions.

Fireminer:  
Thank you. I hope I don't disappoint anyone.

Sigmatic:  
Oh, I look forward to write that story, too. But first Fates has to come out here in Europe. :/

Thank you all for reviewing. I look forward for your feedback.


	10. Out of the comfort zone

**I Don't own Fire Emblem**. Otherwise, Fates would be- Nah, let's be realistic. I'm so forgetful, we Europeans wouldn't even have a release date for Fates. *Sigh* 20th of May it is.

* * *

Training Fields - Morning

Robin might had overdone it a bit, but for his own measurements, it was nothing to worry about. Okay, maybe he shouldn't have used C-level spells to play that new game he created, and maybe he shouldn't have casted more than one sphere of potentially deadly electricity at once...

But then it wouldn't even be half that fun.

His new friend (?) however had hunkered down behind a rock after the deadly spheres came at him way too fast for his liking. Actually, he had desperately begged the youth to stop even before the magic had hit the ground and created small craters. It didn't took long until the training fields looked like a battlefield created by rivaling male wyverns during the mating season.

But now, they both stood before one of the reborn members of the apocalyptic riders. The young tactician and his mage friend shrunk at the glare which could easily make the Mad King run for his life. What followed however was far more intimidating than the glare: The knight that found them, Frederick, smiled. "It is honorable of you two that you freely volunteer to join my training sessions."

Robin already fled in the direction of the sleeping quarters, leaving nothing but dust on his trail. Of course, it is out of the question that the person who would face all natural and unnatural forces at once just to protect the royal line followed the youth. After all, the young one would cause major disaster if no one kept an eye on him. The knight learned that much when he first encountered him sleeping in the plains.

For the safety of Ylisse, he had to catch that filthy spy who somehow managed to earn the knight's adopted sister's trust!

The young one on the other hand had just one goal in his mind right now: Getting the hell away from Stabby-Mc-Pointy-Stick. And in order to do that, he dashed through the masses of recruits, soldiers and squires using his small body to his advantage to slip through the knees. However, such an attempt did nothing to gain distance from the fully armored and inexhaustible knight as every bystander instantly stepped to the side to make way for him, saluting at Frederick as he passed by.

Panicking, the boy came up with a new plan to escape his unrelenting foe. A plan that was so unbelievably crazy that it might actually work. But for that, he had to enter unknown terrain.

Dashing into a random sleeping room that belonged to multiple Pegasus Knights (who, judging from the posters on the walls, all had a crush on Marth) and jumped through the (thankfully) open window, storming straight to the big building next to the garrison. Of course, a pitiful window could not stop the wrath of a great knight who fulfilled his duties. The wall didn't stood a chance.

The young tactician on the other hand was slightly relieved: He was able to gain half a meter more between him and the knight.

' _Not all that far away now..._ ' Indeed, just a couple fifty meters away was the wall of the big castle. More importantly though, he could see a big balcony fifteen to twenty meters above, built on top of said wall. Robin smirked. His crazy-but-probably-working plan would come into its final stage and he would gain enough time to hide properly from the knight's punishment.

He had read about a red and a green man who were using wind magic to do incredible high jumps in order to defeat a mighty, turtle like, fire breathing monster of evilness and its minions. The plan was now to use magic himself to do an incredibly high jump in order to land on the balcony. Of course, the youth could not use Wind Magic for this since he didn't know a single bit about summoning wind to do his bidding. He had to do it with Thunder Magic. And while he had the slight suspicion that he might leave a nasty crater in the ground the young one overshadowed it with a promise to himself that his display of prowess would probably look awesome.

Also, it worked in the books, so why shouldn't it work here?

So without further hesitations Robin had charged an Arcthunder Spell with both his palms, fired it under his feet and let the explosion do its work.

It worked better than he anticipated. He flew up and up and up and up-

During the few seconds where the centrifugal force that fought the gravitation slowly lost its power, Robin could get a goooood look at the entirety of Castle Ylisstol and the gigantic crater he had left behind. As a result, he scratched the back of his head. "Woops." A random pigeon flew by as the young one slowly began to descend towards the rooftops of the main building, gaining more and more momentum.

Bracing himself with a shield of electricity, he pierced through the roof with a loud crash and safely landed on top of a very comfortable bed. Unfortunately, the initial impact also collapsed the very comfortable bed. An "I'm okay!" came out of the newly made pile. It was a futile attempt to reassure whatever person, who might be in the room, of the youth's well-being.

The only inhabitant of the room, a female in green attire with a familiar blonde hair color, the exalted mark on her forehead and a teacup in her hands, blinked once, then twice at the source of the sudden disruption in her morning routine. Sighing, then giggling, she filled a second teacup.

* * *

Shepherds' Garrison - Sleeping Quarters

Lucina lay with open eyes in her bed. She had a lot to think about.

 _'At least I and Morgan successfully managed to travel back in time. So far so good. The once five year old however was now nineteen or twenty years old and doesn't seem to remember anything about the future or me. Bad. She might've traveled much further back in time since she was able to grow up and adopt a child who most likely will be her father...'_ She fought the urge to suffocate herself again. _'She had mentioned that she can't really remember the first five years of her life. She trusts me when I said that I came from an apocalyptic future, but laughs at the sheer possibility that she also traveled back in time... Which is the case.'_

The time traveling Exalt let out a deep breath. Images of a soon-to-be five year old white-head surfaced from her youngest memories. Memories about a young Morgan giving valuable tactical advise or a young Morgan who tried to lift up large chunks of debris, only to end up cutting her own thumb...

Cries of a panicked Yarne as he stormed through the camp in his taguel form, with a young, laughing, white haired child on his head who grabbed his ears and tried to knot them together...

 _'What went wrong? How can all that change in a mere moment? And... where are the others? Are... are they send even further back in time?'_ This thought alone made the bluenette shudder.

"YIKES!" Letting out a cry that violently dragged the time traveler out of her thoughts, thinking that a risen horde caught them by surprise, Morgan awoke, falling sideways from her chair she had slept on. "CATERPILLARS! CATERPILLARS EVERYWHERE!"

Lucina aka ' _Marth_ ' let out an annoyed groan. Out of instinct, she had stood up to brace herself to defend both of them from danger. Now, she moved her hands to her left hip as if sheathing a sword, not even realizing that she hadn't had a weapon in the first place. ' _Cynthia and Owain, if I ever get my hands on you..._ '

The female white-head looked puzzled in the direction of the time traveling princess, slowly realizing that she had a nightmare. Again. Following that, she smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry. I have no Idea why I get haunted by these silly nightmares."

The swordswoman in her nightgown inhaled and exhaled. "Well, I know where this particular nightmare comes from, but, knowing you, you wouldn't believe me." Morgan, who had raised a finger into the air just to retract it again as she heard the last part of the sentence, remained silent. Lucina sighed. "Well, out of curiosity, do you know where your fear of caterpillars originate from?" She already knew the answer, but wanted to hear Morgan's explanation first.

The white haired woman, who still sat on the ground, thought about that. Hard. She actually tried to hit herself with a book to gain the information she wanted if it weren't for her roommate stepping in. In the end, Morgan declined. "No, I actually don't know. Must be something before... that day."

"That day?"

"Well, When I was five years old, I awoke alone in a field... it was snowing and I had searched for my father-"

The bluenette interrupted her. "Alright, I get the picture. You don't remember the first five years of your life all that well." She then focused herself, trying to get the right wording for her sentence. "So, out of curiosity... Do you think that this nightmare... originates from a ghost story? Metaphorically speaking, of course."

The white head gave that thought a shot. At first, it didn't triggered anything, but then, as she was about to give up, she faintly remembered two blurry, but definitely familiar faces... "I... think that that actually happened. I can... at least to some degree remember two persons that MIGHT have had something to do with that."

"Two teenagers, one male, the other female?" Morgan nodded, confused. "A male with shoprt, blonde hair and a female with hazel-brown hair divided in two messy pigtails?" The tactician concentrated, then reluctantly nodded. Lucina smiled. "The girl's name is Cynthia while the blonde one goes by the name Owain. The latter often calls himself 'Owain the Dark.'"

"The names... sound familiar... Did you- no, silly question. You knew them from the future. They were probably an old couple who liked to tell ghost stories and all that. They probably told you the same story as me, right?" Morgan's radiant smile was soon hidden by the open palm on the bluenette's face. ' _This will be a much harder task than expected._ '

The tactician stood up from the ground and noticed something major... Or, well, the lack of something major. Before she could get out a word however, the door to their room got knocked open. A familiar, energetic blonde princess stood in the doorframe, a big smile radiating from her face. "Knock-Knock!" Her eyes darted through the room until her gaze fell on the two inhabitants of the room. "Perfect, she's awake. You two, get changed and be at your best behaviors... Scratch, that, just get changed and get ready for a tea party. Emm wants to see you."

Lucina / ' _Marth_ ' was at a loss for words. Morgan, who still had to process what Lissa just had said, stuttered. "B-but... I have to f-find Robin-"

"Don't worry, he is already there."

Both the white and blue haired woman thought exactly the same. ' _WHAT?'_

* * *

Castle Ylisstol - Northern Wing - Terrace

Only one word could describe the inner turmoil the time traveling exalt felt at the moment: Anxiety. Why would she be anxious?

Well, first of all, she had no weapon. A certain knight who glared a hole into her back made sure of that. Second, she was forced, literally forced to wear a dress. A white one. And while Morgan as well as her future aunt say that she looked good in it, she felt naked. Even more without her mask. Third, she sat at a table, together with her father-to-be Chrom, aunt-to-be Lissa, a woman who was five years old only one and a half days before, most likely the seven year old father of said woman, the current exalt and aunt she never got to know personally in the future (due to a certain assassination attempt) and a certain daughter of the duke of Themis.

Exalt Emmeryn was flanked from her siblings, with Chrom sitting to her right. Morgan had seated herself next to him and the female bluenette sat herself next to the older white-head. This action earned the time traveler a lot of complains from the youth (who apparently was the reason that a circular crater with a five meter radius 'graced' the yard), but, in the end, he took the seat to the right of the 'imposter'. Maribelle already sat next to her best friend Lissa and gave Robin 'vital' lessons in basic etiquette, much to the child's horror.

And now they were all enjoying their cups of tea. Except Lucina, of course. She was entirely expressionless on the outside while conflicting emotions inside her threatened to tear her apart. ' _I knew it was unavoidable to face them at some point, but literally falling on their heads seconds after my arrival..._ '

"And then, while we were walking through the forest, the earth suddenly began to shake-" Morgan was currently recounting the events that led to the encounter and rescue of the former unconscious woman. The described events shocked as well as embarrassed ' _Marth_ ' since she might have brought more problems to the past instead of averting impending doom. Also, the fact that the once five year old, who could barely lift a rock, was now able to shatter the shoulder of a risen chief with only one punch slightly terrified her. ' _What happened? Just... what happened?_ '

"Can someone explain what happened with the training fields? They look like as if two male wyverns had fought for supremacy." This question came from Chrom. The older tactician directed a glare at her adopted brother who sheepishly scratched the back of his head. It took ten seconds for the lord until he understood what the white haired woman implied. He sounded uncertain... "Wait... Robin did all that?"

Robin's eyes sparkled in happiness, mistaking the lord's reaction as praise. "I found out that it is possible to deflect and manipulate spells that get thrown at you. So I played 'catch the Orb of total annihilation' with another mage." Then the boys mood dropped. "But he didn't wanted to play..."

While Lucina looked at the child with pure horror written all over her face the other female members had let out a silent 'aww' at the sight of the youth's (unintentional) cute, sad face.

Exalt Emmeryn was unaffected, however. Still, she was in a good mood."So, how did the young one manage to fall through the roof? The rooftops are definitely no common playgrounds."

The child smiled sheepishly again. "Well... Stabby-Mc-Pointy-StickwasscaryandIpanickedandIhadacrazyplanandtheexplosionwasstrongerthanIthought-"

Morgan interrupted her adopted brother. "Apparently he was scared and had overreacted. Don't worry, I keep a close eye on him in the future. I promise."

Maribelle then made herself known. After taking a sip of tea, of course."Pardon my choice of words, but I highly doubt that you are able to keep watch over the troublemaker the entire time. You are the Shepherds' tactician, after all." Taking another sip of tea, she gestured with her gaze to a hole in one of the roofs that everyone could see from the terrace. "And, like we saw today, Robin requires attention. We already have one member of the shepherds who manages to break walls with practice swords." The amused gaze of the exalt, a scolding one from the young princess, a knowing one from the noblewoman and a disbelieving one from the time traveler met the prince, who scratched oblivious through his cobalt blue hair.

The noblewoman took another sip of tea. "But enough of our secondary tactician." She gave Chrom a scolding glare as she said that. "We are here to discuss more... relevant matters, if I am not mistaken."

Lucina adopted her stoic expression once again as she felt her inner turmoil once more.

Emmeryn nodded, her amusement replaced by worry. "Yes... During the night, we received multiple reports of ' _foul smelling, undead monsters_ '. One of the farmers who encountered three of these creatures reported that they were attacking his Pegasi on his pasture lands, resulting in multiple of them fleeing. He had dispatched them with his pitchfork and wanted to show their heads to the council, but they disintegrated into purple ashes." She paused for a bit. "These creatures... they are most likely the same ones you encountered in the forest, if my suspicion stays true."

Morgan shrugged. "Well, the little ones weren't very strong. The only strengths they had were their numbers and their leader. In the end, they weren't really a problem."

"Sis, you have inhuman strength, of course they are no problem for you."

"They gain strength and numbers as the days pass." Lucina had spoken up without realizing. She looked into the untouched fluid contained in her teacup, her mind absent. "They are no real problem now, but as soon as the awakening of their master draws closer..." The time traveler cut herself off as she realized that everyone's attention was directed at her.

"So, you know something about these monsters?" Lissa asked.

In theory, this question could be answered by a simple nod, but it wouldn't satisfy the person who had asked. They wanted a throughout explanation and Lucina knew that. She silently cursed to herself as she tried to come up with a story that would satisfy the listeners as well as getting her out of the spotlight...

Yes, she could lead an army against the undead forces, and yes, she was able to survive an encounter with the wings of despair (given, she had loudly screamed in fear). However, being part of a tea party with an once five year old girl, most likely her seven year old father and three of her future family members as well as the future mother of one of her friends was a little bit too much for her to process.

Lucina was really caught off guard when she had realized that she had awoken in the Shepherds' Garrison. She wanted to avoid them as much as she possibly could in order to not interfere with their personal lives. She and her friends agreed that this was the best course of action for everyone.

The fact that she didn't know who her mother might be had nothing to do with that. Nothing at all.

So... what could she tell them and what should she hide? Lucina aka ' _Marth_ ' was at a complete loss.

Morgan recognized that. She gave the time traveler a warm smile. "Just tell them."

' _Marth_ ' sighed. ' _Well, I will start at the beginning then'_. "Okay, it all started with the first exalt roughly one thousand years ago..."

* * *

 **Author Notes**

* * *

Lucina wasn't kidding when she stated that she started at the very beginning. Also, Hi there.

Robin's Part... I don't know what came over me when I wrote that. In my line of thinking, it was the most natural thing that Frederick would show up. And then that happened. (Let's just say that I am insane.)

Lucina will attempt to convince Morgan throughout the story that she, indeed, comes from the future. Heck, something bad could happen to the stability of the Space-Time-Conundrum if she doesn't succeed. *Laughs like a maniac.* (Yes, I am definitely insane.)

The Tea-Party: Honestly, I just wanted to bring Lucina out of her comfort zone. I think. It seemed... somewhat logical to me that our favorite time traveling princess doesn't get interrogated by the council right away... Well, maybe It's just me being just a sadist/idiot.

And what do you think about the characterization of the... well, characters so far?

Obviously, Morgan is (a bit) op. I had the Idea of her superior strength from hers and Laurent's B-Support. (They are mostly the same in America and Germany, right?) anyways, in there, Laurent found Morgan as she was making five hundred to six hundred push ups, or something along the line... And considering that the original Robin was barely able to do one hundred (three hundred?) in another support... *Silently equips himself with a plasma shield to avoid the tomatoes*

Robin... Doesn't like to get out of his comfort zone, but warms up incredibly fast if the first impression was a positive one. Also likes to goof around a lot if he is not supervised. Likes Morgan a lot because she is an awesome big sister, and who doesn't like awesome big sisters? (Robin, get off the Keyboard!)

Frederick: If Fire Emblem had Chuck Norris (or the other way around), Frederick would be third in line. Second would be Nolan from Radiant Dawn. My line of thinking.

Chrom: Need to put more effort into him.

Lucina: I am a bit unsure as of how I should portray her. Right now, she is not in the situation she was hoping for.

Shepherds: Not counting Virion, they are all still in character, right? Sumia is still Sumia? Sully still Sully? The walking Armor is still The walking Armor?

Off Topic:  
The Days of the egg laying bunnies come closer and I am thinking about writing the first chapter of another story I think a lot of as of late: Mind Games.  
Female MU with the ability to read minds, but the inabilities to talk and to turn the mind-reading off. It definitely opens up a lot of possibilities and challenges. Just imagine Reflet (yes, I'll go by that name) inside Ylisstol during the more busy times. Wait, you say it would be awesome to hear the thoughts of hundrets of thousands of peoples at once? God(s), it must be frustrating.  
If I actually start to write this story, then I won't give it priority over this one. Well, at least on weekends.

Anyways, thank you for reading my ramble.

* * *

Reviews:

Draen:  
Hi there.  
Lucina's mother... That will be a lot of nonsense I'll enjoy writing about.

OptimisticNihilist:  
I hope I can keep up the quality.

Xillax:  
I also enjoy writing Interactions between the goof ball and his victims. \o/  
Yea, maybe I should've done a better job at that. Welp, lost an opportunity for character growth. :(  
Also, good luck with your story. :)

Sigmatic:  
I can't wait to get a hold on Fates. Welp, have to survive until the 20th of May. Luckily, writing Fanfiction on weekends and playing Xenoblade Chronicles X as well as leaning for the final exams doesn't leave a lot of room for death. *A hooded person with a scythe and bone hands appears* ... Welp.

Thank you all for reviewing.


	11. The necessity of proper wording

**I don't own Fire Emblem.** Otherwise, the stories of the games would include a lot more senseless shenanigans. Probably.

* * *

Castle Ylisstol - Northern Wing - Terrace - Afternoon

"... and that is why I gathered the forces left under my command as well as... a child to head to the Outrealm Gate in order to travel back in time. Trailed by a Risen horde and the wings of despair I -probably- entered the gate last. The aforementioned child had dragged me through the portal after an explosion. And, well... Morgan had explained the rest."

' _Marth_ ' let out a heavy sigh. She had done it. She had told them about the apocalypse. She had also told them that she was a descendant of the exalted bloodline and even proven it by showing off her birthmark. The hollow teardrop falling into a crescent line, the exalted mark, the same birthmark that also adorned the lord's right arm and the forehead of exalt Emmeryn, was visible inside the left, deep blue eye of the time traveling princess.

"So... Who are your parents? Who do I marry" Lissa asked innocently, but cheerful anticipation was clearly visible, even though she hold it back.

The bluenette, however, was very adamant about keeping the identities of her parents a secret. Also, ' _Marth_ ' had no desire to be used as a fortune teller. "I will not tell you about that! As soon as I start, everyone will want to know about who they will marry in the future." Her unrelenting gaze reinforced her statement, much to the cleric's disappointment. ' _I told them that they were all going to die painfully by the hands... err, claws of walking corpses and the fell dragon, but aunt Lissa just wants to know who she married. Great..._ '

In the meantime, Maribelle eyed the bluenette with greatly contained hostility. "Forgive me if I am not willing to believe the words of a madwoman, but this story seems to be very far-fetched. Time traveling? Scholars, both the simple as well as the greatest ones alike, would share the following statement: Only Naga, the Divine Dragon, is able to do such a feat. And you tell me you managed to do so by walking through a simple gate?"

A simple and blunt "Yes" was the time traveler's answer. However, seeing that the blonde noblewoman wasn't satisfied with her statement, she detailed her answer a tiny bit more, albeit in an annoyed tone. "The original plan was to prove myself in the Awakening-Ritual and slice an exalted Falchion through the Demon Dragon's throat. However, after assembling the Fire Emblem and arriving on the shrine on top of Mount Prism we had to find out that the Divine Deity Naga was dealt a crippling blow from said genocidal dragon. Naga only had enough strength to power up a gate - located on a remote island ' _somewhere_ ' to the south, multiple days worth of marching away from our current location, guarded by hordes and hordes of risen, only accessible via no longer existent boats - that we then could use in order to travel back in time. Strengthening a single individual and teleporting a small group on the back of the demon dragon would've come with very high power costs she could apparently not spare at that particular moment."

"I have the slight suspicion that the Divine Dragon we all know and worship is a sadist." the bluenette added after a short pause.

The awkward silence that followed was soon broken by the oh so well mannered noble. At least she dropped some of the hostility. "Well, your 'story' did take around seven hours to finish and I must concede that my attentiveness faded during the first three hours of your speech. I admit, it was far more... entertaining than the council meetings. Anyways, you have my respect regarding long speeches: You managed to talk Emmeryn into sleep."

Maribelle spoke the truth. On the other end of the round table, one could get a good look at the silently, peacefully snoring form of the oldest royal sibling, sleeping on her chair while barely holding onto a story book about adventures and dragons. Cuddling tightly to a stuffed dragon, young Robin accompanied her in her royal nap, snoring while he slept on top of her lap. The young one had such a peaceful expression sticking on his face that one might forget that he had blown up the training fields just mere hours before.

Lissa must've chatted a lot with her best friend since she was up and awake, staring at her big sister and the young one. She barely could hold back her giggle.

The final members of this fine meeting were no longer participating. The seats, once belonging to the new head tactician and to the commander of The Shepherds, were empty, no traces of their occupants' presence left behind. Even a certain, overprotective knight was absent.

And so, the time traveling princess found herself staring at her untouched teacup. With a heavy heart as well as grief and sorrow hidden behind a stoic mask she swallowed the now cold liquid in one go, much to the disgust of the noblewoman.

* * *

Training grounds - Afternoon

"GO! GO! GO! GO!"

The training grounds might not be in their best conditions, and the craters in the dirt are certainly not safe to navigate around...

"GO MORGAN! GO MORGAN!"

And yes, some sharp chunks of debris were lying around everywhere...

"FRE-DE-RICK! *clap-clap-clap* FRE-DE-RICK! *clap-clap-clap*"

And to be honest, no one was eager to level the place back to its original state.

"14.367! 14.368! 14.369!" ' _Fascinating!_ '

But none of that was important right now. Frederick the Wary, wearing his full armor, had unknowingly invited Morgan to a pushup-challenge. The inexhaustible, laws-of-physics-defying knight competed against the tactician's inhuman strength for quite some time now, with no other than prince Chrom playing the judge after the bluenett had broken down at around 3000 pushups himself. They also had drawn in a lot of other recruits, soldiers and the occasional palace staff, as well as The Shepherds.

"Gods, the Vaike knew that Frederick would last for a long time, but the lass? Even ol' teach can't compete with that." the loudest member of the Shepherds commented to the sight he was seeing. "Heck, she don't even have muscles like the Vaike does! How does she do that?" Vaike was clearly confused at the sight of a skinny woman with noodle arms doing a ridiculous amount of pushups. Even the mountain of muscles had to admit that she was way above his league.

"I have to admit, the girl has way too much stamina and strength. Strength that stays all in contrast to her physique. Heck, she is our tactician! Tac-ti-ci-an! Does she lift up entire bookcases while she studies?" the red headed cavalier adds, equally surprised at the sight. Sully had seen before what Morgan was capable of back in the burning forest and back in Southtown, but she never imagined that she could be on equal terms with their lieutenant, Frederick the Wary. One of the only men in the army she would openly admit to that he was stronger than her. ' _Gods, now I'm degraded to the second strongest woman of the halidom._ '

The two were close to the 15.000-mark as one of them faltered. The arms began to shake and gave away. The chanting of the participant's name stopped and the sound of a thud marked the end of the contest. And so, the recruits, knights and Shepherds saw the white haired girl on the ground, her face in the dust.

However, she wasn't panting. Or sweating. She wasn't moving, either.

Without vocalizing it, the lord had judged his lieutenant as the winner before he moved to the downed figure of the red-eyed white-haired woman, concern clearly visible on his face. Stretching out a hand and helping her up to stand a standing position, Chrom asked about her well-being. "Are you alright?"

For a moment, Morgan just stared down, her mind absent. Her shoulder length white hair blocked the sun's light, covering the eyes in a pitch black shadow. The only parts not covered by this phenomenon were her nose and her mouth.

Then, without averting her gaze from the ground, she spoke up in a calm, cold and distinctively threatening manner. "Chrom?"

"... Yes?" he said back while raising an eyebrow. Something in his gut told him that he had to run far, far, _far_ away from the source of impending doom that appeared to be his new tactician, but he didn't listen to it.

"Am I fat?"

 _'Oh... Sh-_ ' He inwardly cursed himself and prayed to Naga and Grima alike when he heard the question. Chrom, prince of the halidom and one of the most dense persons in Ylisse knew VERY WELL, that, when a woman asked questions of this particular kind, he was doomed.

It was also one of the reasons why he wasn't interested in finding a woman to settle down with. That and the reason that he was only twenty-one. Nobles might think that this was the perfect age for a prince to settle down, partake in an arranged marriage and get a whole lot of royal kids, but mood swings like these only encouraged him to do nothing of the sorts.

That and because most girls were annoying, his little sister included. He learned as much when he was four years old. "No, you are not fat."

"So I'm delicate." Another question a man shouldn't answer with yes.

"No, you aren't delicate."

"Which means I am fat." Here comes the death trap.

"You are neither."

"You say I am nothing?" the temperature lowered by some degrees.

"No, I didn't."

"So you say I am delicate AND fat?!"

"No, you are-"

 ***Smack***

Thirty Seconds later

Chrom had absolutely no Idea how he ended up like this. Well, he knew, but at the same time didn't. He only knew that he had apparently said something wrong, if his aching head and the bump on his forehead were the indicators for that. He also had the slight suspicion that the angry white-blonde woman that faced him from a fifteen steps distance, a practice sword in her right hand, had something to do with that.

However, he didn't know what he had done to deserve the punishment he had apparently received. In fact, the last thing he could remember before he was lying face-up on the destroyed training field was that he and a lot of other onlookers from the garrison had watched and cheered to Frederick and Morgan as they were doing their pushups.

They were at around 12.600, if he remembered right. **(1)**

"Chrom Lowell." The addressed lord gulped and faced the harbinger of death. The white haired woman and her weapon were covered by purple energy, which looked extremely similar to fire. "I am so glad that you volunteered to be my sparring partner. Don't worry, I won't hold back."

The bluenette momentarily found a practice sword in his hands, apparently provided by thin air. Looking at the crowd of onlookers in hope to find the person who gave him the sword (and also to desperately seeking aid).

Vaike grinned at the lord like he had no care in the world and gave him a thumbs up. His wife, Miriel, had opened a notebook and excitedly (she said 'fascinating', after all) wrote about her next subject of research.

Sully and a large (very large) mob consisting of furious female guards, trainees, Pegasus knights and members of the Chrom-Fan-Club practically assaulted him with dagger firing glares, all the while sharpening their weapons.

Frederick gave the lord a reassuring smile and said something about 'a healthy attitude' - and gently stroked the shaft of his silver lance as if it was a cute, little kitten.

He gave up on searching for 'allies' in the group of onlookers as soon as he caught a glimpse of Sumia sitting on the ground, maintaining a scythe. The amount of kiling intent she radiated was so stark in contrast to her usual kind and timid nature that it almost made him soil himself.

The question of where she got that scythe from in the first place never crossed his mind.

Realizing that he couldn't escape his judgment he faced the woman he somehow made absolutely furious. He really wished he could remember how and why it happened.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

* * *

 **-At long last~**

Get out of my brain, Grima! Also, hi there.

Robin: _Hi!_

Wa- wait what? How did you get into the Author Notes?

Robin: _Not saying!_

Aww, why not?

Robin: _Because you are a meanie!_

A meanie? Why am I a meanie?

Robin: _You dropped your writing schedule! Your readers waited almost an entire month and then you present them a short chapter!_

Yea, about that... Writer's Block. Also, I distracted myself with a LOT with fanfiction. Mainly Naruto. And ' _Shattered Reflection_ ' got updated.

Robin: _TRAITOR!_

I know, I know, I am an Idiot. Sorry, guys. Anyways, Robin, do you like Emmeryn's company?

Robin: _She is the third best-est person of the world! You better let her survive chapter 9 or i'll be very mad at you!_

Wait... you played the game?

Robin: _Of course i did! I'm the potatonist after all!_

Protagonist. The word you wanted to use is Protagonist.

Robin: _Nope. I'm pretty sure it's potatonist. Also, stop writing nouns with capital letters._

I'm a German. It is hard for me to not do that. Habits die hard.

Robin: _Anyways, you better answer your reviewers now. After all, it's a habit of your's._

Alright, I do that now. And you go back to your dimension now.

Robin: _I will. Bye._

And repair the fourth wall!.. please.

* * *

 **(1)** Yes, Morgan had smacked Chrom's cheek so hard that he lost an hour worth of memories. (2 pushups per 3 seconds are reasonable, right?)

* * *

Reviews:

Fireminer:  
I think you alluded to the part where Robin get's chased through the barracks. Yea, I did a terrible job with the distribution of lines.

Xillax:  
And now everyone who had listened to her story knows that the future is doomed! *Confetti for everyone!* Oh, wait, no one had listened.  
I definitely plan to let them interact with the shepherds more. Gods, it will be more than akward for Lucina if Virion decides to get a pick on her...  
He wouldn't survive it.  
I'm glad you are enjoying it. :)

Guest:  
Whoops. I should probably use the therm white-blonde instead then... (Welcome to the suffering caused by continuously learning another language.)

Thank you all for reviewing. Feel free to criticize me or give me suggestions of what you like to see.  
And thank you for reading my ramble.


End file.
